


The Twice Song Fic Collection

by Agido6



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Random & Short, some are explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: Short stories inspired by some playlists I've created. Some are angsty, some are fluffy, most of it is just me being whipped for Minayeon and Saida, but any pairing is fair game if I feel up to writing about them.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 22
Kudos: 151





	1. oh, the less I know, the better (saida)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me out of nowhere when I saw this specific picture of Sana and Dahyun from the Feel Special era, and of course it had to be angsty. I love them but like 75% of my ideas so far for them are angsty. I'm sorry Saida 
> 
> Inspired by "The Less I Know The Better" by Tame Impala

For a moment, she was trapped in the hazy, aimless state of stupefaction between reality and dreams.

It took a second but-

Dahyun opened her eyes.

It was dark, silent aside from the ticking of the clock on the wall and the hum of her white noise machine. The soft breathing behind her- too quick and irregular to indicate that she'd been asleep too. But if Dahyun pretended-

"Dahyunnie?" The illusion of security cracked, shattering into glass around her, and Dahyun felt as if knives were lining her throat as she tried to tame her breathing back down to a sense of normalcy, act like her heart wasn't positively aching, _throbbing_ with realization and the numbing acceptance that acted as her shield now.

"Are you awake?" The heat grew closer to her, and forgetting herself, Dahyun leaned back into it. _Fuck._ Now she had to go through the motions, shift back into that forced shell she despised.

"Yes." Dahyun didn't turn to face her, but she could picture that look on Sana's face so well. The hesitation, the wondering if she should press the issue. The adorable pout she'd involuntarily make in realizing she woke Dahyun up.

_Worrying about all the wrong things._

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." Sana mumbled, resting a hand on Dahyun's shoulder. Against her will, Dahyun's body sparked, practically humming with the usual electricity at Sana's touch. It was always like this with Sana- it had been since the day they'd met in that coffee shop and Sana had rendered Dahyun speechless with a smile and a napkin, her number scrawled hastily across it. As she'd left, she'd looked back and winked. Dahyun was doomed from that moment on.

"It's okay." The lie tasted bitter on her tongue as Dahyun rolled over to face Sana. Her eyes had adjusted enough to make out the other girl's face- in that exact devastating pout Dahyun was weak for. She could turn the light on if she wanted, but it was better this way. Easier to keep pretending in the dark.

Dahyun reached out and ran her thumb over Sana's cheek, noting the chill of her skin and trying to ignore the spasm around her heart. "You're cold, and you smell like outside. Did you go out?"

Sana had closed her eyes at Dahyun's touch, but they flew open as the words left Dahyun's mouth.

"Um...yeah. I couldn't sleep. I...needed a walk."

And it was so casual, layered in that thick, disoriented tone associated with sleep, that Dahyun almost believed her.

She'd known from the start that she wasn't enough for Sana. Sana was insatiable, wild, unable to be held down. For every sweet moment they had on dates or at home together, there were just as many for when Dahyun would look at Sana, euphoria soaring through her veins, and seeing the wistfulness, the contemplation, the longing in her gaze as another woman passed by. Sana couldn't be contained in the way Dahyun had always hoped she'd find in a person. How cruel to make such a perfect woman, so beautiful and thoughtful and doting, and place her just outside of Dahyun's reach. It was as if the universe was saying, "You can have her, but not entirely. Never entirely."

"Did you go anywhere in particular?" Dahyun asked, trailing her thumb down to trace across Sana's lower lip. Sana hesitated for only the briefest of seconds. Her fingers slid up to wrap around Dahyun's wrist.

"No, not really. Just needed to clear my head."

Dahyun knew....knew from the start that her love wasn't enough. Sana would look at her with stars in her eyes, hold her like she was the most delicate thing in the world, kiss her all over her face, spend hours tracing over every inch of Dahyun's skin, with a wonderment and gentleness that nearly brought Dahyun to tears, whispering that she loved her. And at first, that made Dahyun feel like she was truly, absolutely favored. She had been chosen to feel this kind of love, blessed with something that few people experienced in their lifetimes.

But then she started noticing the distance, the distraction in Sana's expression, especially at night when they were cuddling and Dahyun would look over at her. Sana just wasn't there. Dahyun would wait up for her in bed, end up passing out, and be awakened with Sana slipping in next to her hours later, the scent of wind and stars and smoky coldness (and something else, something warmer and sweeter that Dahyun couldn't face, couldn't handle) clinging to her. The sharp, clean scent of night air made Dahyun want to vomit now.

For the first few times, Dahyun confronted her and Sana always had an excuse. She needed to think, she'd been overwhelmed at work, she had to take care of some things and lost track of time. But she apologized profusely for standing Dahyun up, for making her worry, and she had that heartbreaking expression that Dahyun couldn't stand. So she would pull Sana into her arms, feeling her tremble against Dahyun's body and grab the material of her shirt, holding Dahyun like she was the anchor to Sana's world, keeping her here and sane.

"I see." Dahyun dropped her hand, preparing to flip back over and settle back into her illusions. Sana grabbed her fingers, catching Dahyun off guard.

"Can we...can I hold you?" Sana asked quietly, the slight crack in her voice touching a nerve. It felt raw, heated, _painful_ -

"I just...you make me feel so safe. Like I matter. I don't...I feel like we haven't really been together in a while. I miss it." said Sana, almost inaudibly.

Deep breath in.

Out.

"Okay." She knew, without looking, the smile that would light up Sana's face, the beauty exuding out of every pore. Even in all the aches, the sharp pains, the illusions, the thought made Dahyun's body glow. She was weak for Sana, she always had been, always would be. It was just something she'd learned to accept.

Sana slipped her arms around Dahyun's waist from behind and pulled their bodies together. They fit perfectly- it was invariable. This was part of the reason why Dahyun kept lying to herself, telling herself that nothing was happening, that there was no underlying tension in their relationship. But Sana would come home later and later, sometimes waking her up, sometimes not. Dahyun knew it was inevitable. She knew from the beginning that she could never be enough for a girl like this, but she was in too deep. Sana had her entire heart, and Dahyun was terrified of what it would feel like if it broke. If she lost the girl she loved more than music, than peace, than sunshine or chocolate or life itself.

So Dahyun pretended. She smiled and nodded every time Sana apologized, kissing the sorrow from her expression and suggesting they watch a movie or make hot chocolate. And it was worth it, to see the beam across Sana's face, to get those kisses all over her cheeks and Sana's scent clinging to her skin again. It hurt less every time Sana was detached, barely responding to conversation. And sometimes, she didn't even realize Sana had been gone half the night.

Dahyun was well versed in the art of pretending now. In fact, she thought she could outact anyone, bluff with the best of them. With one exception. After all, she'd learned from the best.

"Dahyunnie." Sana breathed against her ear, tightening her arm around Dahyun's waist.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?" The worried, hesitant timbre in Sana's voice struck something in Dahyun, pierced a chink in the armor of illusion.

_Love me? Then why are you lying to me? Why aren't I enough for you? Why do you act like we're fine and abandon me every night? Why don't you have the decency to tell me the truth, or let me go?_

The words scratched against Dahyun's throat, and she wanted to let them loose, wanted to see the pain etched in Sana's expression for putting her through this, wanted to expose Sana for what she was: a fucking _coward_. But she heard the hitch in Sana's breathing, felt the stillness against her back, and Dahyun couldn't. It would be hypocritical. After all, she was a fucking coward too.

Dahyun turned in Sana's grip, that overwhelming pout back in place, and leaned in to kiss her languidly. "I know. I love you too."

_More._

Sana smiled, the relief and affection positively shining out of her, and settled comfortably against Dahyun's back. "Good. I don't want you to forget. I...I know I'm not always the best. I don't do everything I should. But I love you more than I can say. You're always so good to me."

Dahyun listened to Sana ramble softly as she reveled in her nearness, her immediacy. In this moment, it almost wasn't pretending anymore. She really was tranquil, in love, utterly content because Sana was her entire world, and she was Sana's.

As long as she kept her eyes closed.


	2. dance for me darling, pirouette (minayeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minayeon took me by surprise when they became my favorite pairing in Twice, especially since they don't really have that many interactions. It's probably something to do with Mina being one of my biases, and Nayeon being one of my bias wreckers, but I dunno. They just look good together, if you ask me. 
> 
> I couldn't help adding Jennie in this story, I don't think I'll be writing any Blackpink fics but they're my loves, I gotta get in my acknowledgments. Plus tbh, Jennie can break my heart any day 
> 
> Inspired by "Pirouette" by Chiiild (which is also the song Mina dances to) (this is also partially inspired by that clip of Chaeyoung losing her shit while Mina dances to Havana, because s a m e) 
> 
> Other songs I was listening to while writing: "Street Sweeper (Remix) (ft. Freddie Gibbs) by JMSN and "God is a woman" by Ariana Grande

It should've been a perfectly lovely evening. 

Jihyo's parties were always full of laughter, great food, mingling, and casual banter. No one ever left without a great memory to take home. Nayeon should've been enjoying herself- telling stupid jokes to Jeongyeon, chasing Dahyun and Momo around the yard as Jihyo shouted after them, annoying Jihyo to no end as she attempted to be a good host and interact with all her guests. 

But here she was, sat at one of Jihyo's sun-warmed glass tables next to the patio, clutching a plastic cup filled with punch she didn't want to drink, watching her friends talk and laugh and enjoy themselves. She _wanted_ to be posing in front of the gorgeous sunset spilling red-orange light across the yard with Sana and Momo, wanted to have a cup stacking contest with Jeongyeon, wanted to feel the elation radiating off of everyone else pour into her. Try as she might, Nayeon couldn't make herself join them. 

She had felt...off for a while now. Nayeon was usually a social butterfly, thriving off of making connections with other people, of getting them to laugh and focus on her. But recently, she'd experienced something she'd never dealt with before: heartbreak. Nayeon didn't realize it could hurt so _much_ to have someone lose interest in her, go from looking at her like she was the entire world to utter and complete indifference. She had genuinely fallen for this girl, been vulnerable with her in ways nobody else had ever seen. But after sweeping Nayeon off of her feet, stealing so many firsts from her, and taking Nayeon's heart for her own, Jennie had moved on, gone without a trace. And Nayeon was here, trying to piece herself back together again, trying to breathe through lungs that felt lacerated. 

It was only barely working. 

"Hey." Nayeon was startled out of her thoughts as Jihyo sat down beside her, looking more than a little concerned. "You okay? Is the music too loud? I told Jeongyeon to turn it down, but you know how she is."

Only then did Nayeon become aware of the thumping beats of dance pop surrounding them. She glanced over to see Momo and Dahyun having a dance battle as Sana and Jeongyeon watched, cheering and whooping.

"No, it's fine." She took a sip of the now lukewarm juice in her cup, wincing at the bland flavor. 

Jihyo frowned. "I wanted this to be fun for you too. I don't think I've managed to accomplish that. I'm sorry."

Despite the restlessness and despondency swirling around Nayeon's thoughts, she had to smile. Jihyo was such a good friend, her number one supporter after Jennie had left. She never failed to bring Nayeon comfort food, never complained after listening to yet another of the older girl's enraged rants on why Jennie was full of shit, and she was the shoulder for Nayeon to cry on late at night when she wondered, through wracking sobs, why Jennie had put her through this, and would she ever find another girl that she fell as hard for? 

"It's okay, Jihyo. I appreciate you inviting me. It gives me something to do besides try not to think about...her."

Jihyo gave her a sympathetic smile, squeezing her arm for a moment.

"Listen, I don't know how long you were planning to stick around, but Chaeyoung'll be here soon with a couple friends she'd like us to meet. I thought maybe you'd wanna meet them too? Couldn't hurt to make some new friends, be around new people." 

Nayeon shrugged, setting down the cup and drumming her fingers on the table. "Sure, I guess. Just to meet them, though. I'm not in the most social of moods."

Jihyo nodded understandingly. "Just a few minutes. That's all I ask-" 

She was interrupted by the sounds of raised voices between Momo and Jeongyeon from the other side of the yard, heatedly arguing over the song selection.

"I better put a stop to that." Jihyo sighed, springing to her feet.

Nayeon watched her traipse across the grass, getting sucked back into her own musing again. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to stay. She was stuck back in the constant cycle of _JennieJennieJennie_ and she just wanted _out-_

"Chaeyoung-ah!" Nayeon blinked and looked up to see Chaeyoung opening the fence gate, smiling widely, and two girls followed her in. One was tall, _very_ pretty with long black hair and a gorgeous dancer's body. _Very serious expression,_ Nayeon thought apprehensively as she stood up to join the others. _Oh wait._ Jeongyeon had said something to make her laugh, and she had the most adorable dimple, lighting up her whole face. Nayeon liked that smile. She felt herself relaxing as she came up next to Jihyo, turning her attention to the other girl. 

Nayeon stopped in her tracks. 

_Whoa._

Nayeon would be the first to admit that she was biased against most girls after Jennie broke her heart. She compared them all in her head, without even meaning to, and since none of them were Jennie- how could they hold her attention? 

But the girl standing next to Chaeyoung was...exquisite. Enchanting dark eyes, moles scattered across her skin that somehow looked adorable, a truly captivating face that was pleasantly contrasting with short dark hair... 

"Nayeon? _Nayeon?_ NAYEON." Nayeon snapped back to reality, realizing that Jihyo was staring at her quizzically.

"Nayeon, these are Chaeyoung's friends. Tzuyu and Mina."

Nayeon swallowed as Tzuyu and Mina both smiled at her. Tzuyu was stunning enough, but _Mina..._

"It's nice to meet you, Nayeon." said Mina, her voice gentle, lulling, and absolutely captivating Nayeon with its cadences. _This is fucking ridiculous, she's only said one sentence to you-_

Mina and Tzuyu were looking at her in puzzlement, and Nayeon suddenly remembered that this was the part of the conversation where she responded.

"Uh...yeah, it's great to meet you t-too." she stammered.

Tzuyu arched an eyebrow, but Mina just gave her a small, soft smile that made pleasure unfold in Nayeon's chest like a flower. 

"Are y'all having a dance party?" Chaeyoung asked, grinning as Dahyun and Momo were attempting to floss in the background.

"Yeah!" shouted Sana excitedly, draping herself over Jihyo's back. "Y'all wanna join us?"

Chaeyoung chuckled. "I'm not much of a dancer, but Mina is."

Mina blushed. "Well, yes. I can dance. I'm not very good with this type of music, however."

"Pick a song! You can put on whatever you want." Jeongyeon said enthusiastically, offering Mina her speaker. Mina glanced around the crowd, eyes lingering on Nayeon for a second longer- _nah, that had to be her imagination-_ and finally nodded, pulling out her phone. 

Nayeon settled against one of the tables next to Jihyo, feeling oddly attentive. She couldn't stop staring at Mina, noticing the way the hair fell over her face, and how... _illuminating_ she seemed in the setting sun. What was going on here? She hadn't noticed any of these things about a girl in so long. What was happening to her? 

A soft, soulful guitar riff swam through the air. Jeongyeon took the speaker back from Mina, watching her with unabashed fascination. As Nayeon glanced around, every one of the others was doing the same. 

_Caught swimming in your new sundress, blood red just like your new Corvette_

Mina began to move. Her motions were...subtle, her hands tracing over her body as she spun in the dance, a twist of her hips here, a body roll there. But it wasn't sexual, it wasn't overconfident, not done purposely to entice. It was just... _flawless._

_I said it's nice to meet you, I know you're doing fine, how can we be strangers after tonight?_

As the song rose and fell in tempo, in volume, Mina met its rhythm. Her eyes were closed as she grew lost in the music, twirling sinuously to the soft, soaring vocals. There was an entirely new persona in place of the reserved, soft spoken girl who had been here just a few moments ago. 

_Caught swimming in your new sundress..._

Nayeon's head was swimming, and she realized she hadn't taken a breath since the song started. She inhaled as inconspicuously as she could, while the song came to a close and Mina slowly stopped, opening her eyes and looking down in slight embarrassment. She glanced up to meet all of the awed gazes in front of her.

"Wow...you're incredible." said Sana, eyes wide with reverence. The others all nodded agreement. Mina smiled, shooting a furtive look at Nayeon as she tucked a lock of hair back.

"I practice a lot. I'd like to be a performer someday." 

"I think you've got it on lock." said Jihyo warmly. The group chimed in with their consensus as they dispersed, the atmosphere leisurely settling back into a party vibe. Mina went to sit at one of the tables, a little ways from Chaeyoung, who was chatting animatedly with Tzuyu and Dahyun. Nayeon stayed where she was, heart pounding in her ears as she gripped the edge of the table. She recognized this feeling racing through her veins- the excitement, the adrenaline, the butterflies, the utter giddiness. 

Jennie had been full of confidence, dark sensual power, a temptress in every sense of the word. She was perfectly aware that Nayeon was falling hard for her, and she took advantage of it. But Mina...Mina was elegance, grace, beauty in its purest form. Nayeon didn't feel overwhelmed or distressed when looking at her. She felt...excited. Intrigued. Lighter than air. 

Jihyo passed by on her way inside, giving Nayeon a meaningful look. Nayeon swallowed, the anxiety clenching hard in her stomach. She wanted so _badly_ to go over and start a conversation. _She's not Jennie_ , her inner voice reminded her. _There'll never be another Jennie._

 _No,_ Nayeon thought back _. But she could be better._ Pushing down her tension, she slowly made her way over to where Mina sat, clearing her throat to get the other girl's attention. Mina looked up at her, offering that same soft smile she'd been giving off and on all evening, making Nayeon's heart flutter. "Um, hi there. I wanted to come over and compliment your dancing. You're really talented." 

"Thank you." Mina replied, smiling wider and taking Nayeon's breath away. How did she do it so effortlessly?

"You mind if I join you? I'd like to get to know you better." Nayeon asked, feeling the tension seep out of her as she went on. This girl...she was working magic. 

Mina nodded, pulling out the chair next to her and patting the seat invitingly. "I'd like that." 


	3. your voice softly melts me away (minayeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea popped into my head while I was watching 2yeon's cover of My Ear's Candy for like the hundredth time in a row. I really can't decide if I like lower register Nayeon or Jeongyeon more, but I think I slightly prefer Nayeon because we don't usually get to hear her like that. But wow...I love that cover. Shout out to 2yeon for inspiring this one, I'll probably write about them some day. 
> 
> Inspired by "My Ear's Candy" by Baek Jin-young (ft. Taecyeon of 2PM)

"I think it's safe to say that our unit was the most legendary of the night." announced Nayeon as she walked through the door of their hotel room, still on an adrenaline high from the concert. She always felt electrified after they performed, but tonight had been something special. She and Jeongyeon had nailed every part of their performance and she couldn't be more pleased with it. 

Jihyo glanced up at her and rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself too much. The favorite was clearly End of Time." Momo nodded agreement from where she sat between Tzuyu and Chaeyoung on the couch, eating popcorn. Nayeon scoffed.

"I think the screams from the crowd were a _clear_ indication of whose performance they liked best." 

"Only cause of all that fanservice you and Jeongyeon were giving them." countered Jihyo. Jeongyeon let out a tiny snort as she passed them on her way into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"I think I did pretty well, if I do say so myself."

Forgetting her annoyance with Jihyo for a moment, Nayeon looked over at Jeongyeon with a fond smile. She was absolutely proud of her- Jeongyeon hadn't been sure she could pull off the transitions in character, the choreo, the sultry confidence, but she'd definitely held her own on stage. It had been one of the most exhilarating moments all night for Nayeon. 

"I agree, Jeongyeon unnie did great." said Tzuyu unexpectedly, stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning her head back on the sofa with a yawn. "Nayeon unnie...not so much."

Nayeon narrowed her eyes indignantly as the others laughed.

"I'll let that slide because I'm in such a good mood from my stellar performance. Now, does anybody know where Mina is?" This was the part of the evening she was most looking forward to- curling up with her favorite person and discussing anything and everything. 

Jihyo and Sana exchanged a glance. "What?" said Nayeon, looking between them in confusion.

"She's...in our room." said Sana carefully, not meeting Nayeon's eyes as she fiddled with her own water bottle.

"Great, so I'll go in and- _what?"_ she demanded, as Jihyo and Sana looked at each other again. She heard a small snicker from Dahyun and Momo behind her.

"She's a little cross with you, that's all I'll say." Jihyo replied, plopping down in the armchair across from the couch. Nayeon blinked, completely nonplussed.

"I haven't done a thing to make her upset. What-?" 

Jeongyeon brushed past her, a slight tinge of embarrassment flushing her cheeks. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were smirking for some reason, and Nayeon was starting to get annoyed with the feeling that she was missing out on something obvious.

"Guess you'd better go find out." Jihyo said, tipping her water bottle back. Dahyun and Momo were still giggling as Nayeon left the room. 

_What could Mina possibly be mad about?_ Nayeon wondered as she gently pushed the door to their room open. Mina sat curled up on the bed against the headboard, in her blue and white hoodie and sleep shorts, playing on her switch.

"Hi Minari." Nayeon greeted as she sank down beside her and pecked her cheek. Mina glanced at her, a small smile playing across her face.

"Hi." she said softly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, and she instantly looked back at her game. 

Nayeon's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Mina was usually a _lot_ more receptive than this, and she didn't like to use her switch on nights they could be together. Nayeon had been expecting koala hugs, cheek kisses, excited descriptions of all of Mina's favorite parts of the concert. This aloof atmosphere was seriously bugging her. 

"How are you feeling?" she tried.

"I'm okay. A little tired from tonight, but nothing I can't handle." Mina answered, and it was so...formal. Like how she'd answer an interview question. Nayeon frowned, rejection starting to creep up on her. She did _not_ like this feeling. This was their time together, which was becoming more and more rare as the tour went on. Nayeon felt like she was intruding, like she couldn't touch Mina even though they were inches apart. 

"So...did you see my unit?" Nayeon asked, growing tired of Mina acting like the switch was really that important. Mina's fingers slowed, and she was quiet for a moment before replying, "Yes."

She didn't even look up. Nayeon shifted, a bit of insecurity pulsing through her. This was stupid, she didn't get insecure. Why was Mina being so detached? _Was there a problem with my dancing?_ Nayeon wondered, noticing the tension in Mina's body. _Maybe Tzuyu was right._

"For me, it went great. I wasn't so sure about the singing at first, but I think I pulled it off. And Jeongyeon did amazing. I know she was nervous about it, but man, watching her be so into it was-" 

"I'm sure Jeongyeon would love to hear all this from you. Why don't you go tell her how great she was?" 

Nayeon blinked, completely caught off guard. Mina never made comments like that. She was always so supporting and caring, praising everyone and trying to lift their spirits no matter what. _What the fuck is going on?_

"I was just with her! I don't wanna be out there, I want to be with you." she protested.

Mina snorted- actually snorted- not looking up from her game. "Are you sure about that? You looked pretty comfy on stage."

The pieces clicked together with a definite snap in Nayeon's mind. The reactions Jihyo and Sana had, the uncomfortableness brimming from Jeongyeon, Mina's coldness. 

"Are you _jealous_?" said Nayeon incredulously. Mina glanced over at her, cheeks beginning to flush red, before turning away onto her side without answering. Nayeon couldn't help letting out a relieved laugh at finally understanding. Mina shifted a bit farther away at the sound. Nayeon put a hand on her back.

"Hey...hey. Look at me. Minari. Please? Come on, baby." Mina let out a tiny sigh before sitting up and resting her chin on her knees, switch discarded, with the most adorable pout. 

Nayeon scooted closer. "Mina, it was only a performance. Jeongyeon needed to be pushed out of her comfort zone, and it was a huge step for her. But it was just fun for us, I enjoyed seeing her let loose like that and trying something new. But that's all it was. Nothing serious, we played it up for the audience, but we always do that. Don't be mad at her, or me."

Mina wouldn't meet her eyes, and Nayeon had to resist the urge to squeal and pull her into a hug because _God,_ she was so cute. Finally, Mina sighed and looked up.

"I'm not...mad. Just jealous. I liked seeing you like that. I wished it could've been _me_ out there with you. I know Jeongyeon didn't mean anything by it, but seeing her dance like that with you...I was sad it couldn't be me."

Nayeon's heart melted, and she really, _really_ wanted to be cuddling. "Come here?" she asked, patting her legs, and Mina looked at her a moment before smiling her favorite smile and nodding. Nayeon opened her arms, and Mina scooched back into them, with Nayeon resting her chin on Mina's shoulder, basking in her warmth and softness pressed up against Nayeon's body. The group had traveled to a ton of beautiful and spectacular places over the years, but truth be told, Nayeon's favorite spot would always be right here. 

"I think about you when performing all the time." Nayeon murmured, placing a light kiss on Mina's neck and smiling when she felt a shiver go through her. "If I could, I'd pull you out on stage and just serenade you all night. The audience would eat that up."

Mina hummed, taking Nayeon's hand and playing with her fingers.

"I guess it's kind of silly to be jealous. But I couldn't help it...I'm sorry."

Nayeon turned Mina's face towards her with a finger under her chin, and kissed her softly.

"Don't be, sweetheart. It's nice to feel wanted." She was pleased with the blush that spread across Mina's expression, and couldn't help pecking her flushed cheek. "You have no need to worry, anyway. There's no competition. You have all my love, and all my heart." 

Mina beamed, setting off waves of adoration and delight throughout Nayeon's body, and kissed Nayeon's own cheek.

"And the same goes for you."

Nayeon nuzzled Mina's neck in contentment. "If you really feel bad, you can have your own private show later." she whispered in her ear, giggling at the startled look on Mina's face. 

"Are we good?" Nayeon asked after a moment of comfortable silence. She knew Mina could never stay mad, but she wanted to make sure that Mina felt secure. Mina hummed again, settling more comfortably against Nayeon and tucking her head back into Nayeon's shoulder.

"We're good." 

"Great. So do you wanna tell me about this game you've been so fascinated with?" Nayeon pointed at the switch. Mina nodded eagerly.

"It's called Animal Crossing."

"I see. And what do you do in this game?" Nayeon questioned, resting her chin on Mina's shoulder again as she focused on the screen. 

"Well, there are these islands..."

Jihyo and Sana came in an hour later to find Mina and Nayeon still curled up together, Mina importantly explaining Animal Crossing, and Nayeon listening with deadly serious attentiveness. 


	4. light of mine (mimo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, most of my ideas come to me while I'm taking the bus to work. You'd think I'd be able to get inspired when I'm actually home, in a place I can write, but whatever. 
> 
> Originally I was planning on writing something angsty, but this concept hit me the other day and I couldn't make it angsty. As far as I'm concerned, the only two people who are off limits when it comes to angst are Momo and Tzuyu. Like just look at them! I can't hurt them. I'd feel terrible about it lol 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this small fluffy thing I created, and thank you all for 300 hits! (Mina's been in 3 out of 4 stories I've written so far, can you tell how much I love her) 
> 
> Inspired by "Babies" by Kyle (ft. Alessia Cara)

Mina liked taking care of Momo. 

Not that she wanted to assume the mom role- she left that to Jihyo or Jeongyeon- or that she felt like she had to trail after Momo all day, making sure she didn't get into trouble. 

It was just that Momo could be a little messy. A little careless. A little absentminded. She loved having her snacks, but wouldn't pay attention to the mess she made as she excitedly discussed things with Dahyun or Chaeyoung, and so Mina would sit there beside her. Not to monitor her, she usually ended up playing games or drawing, but she would make sure to catch the crumbs that fell, grab the glass on the floor that was in danger of being knocked over, reach over and pull out a wipe to clean the sauce off Momo's sweater without missing a beat. Momo always got the cutest look of astonishment whenever she looked down and somehow had made a complete mess of her clothes, but whenever Mina would help her clean up, the shock turned into Mina's favorite smile and she'd say cheerfully, "Thank you, Minari. You know, I should probably be more careful." It would take all of five minutes for her to spill something again, but Mina found it endearing. There was something comforting in the familiarity of their routine. 

Mina liked being there for Momo. She wasn't the best with words, it wasn't her style to give out speeches or lengthy pieces of advice. But on those nights when Momo looked a little lonely, a little lost, a little run down, Mina would silently make a place for herself next to her and slip her hand into Momo's. After a few minutes, she'd press the warmth of her leg against Momo's, tuck her head into the other girl's shoulder, and try to sync their breathing. 

Sometimes it was instant, sometimes it took a while, but Momo would eventually let out the smallest of sighs and relax into Mina. Mina could _feel_ the tension physically leave her body, and she lived for those moments. They wouldn't talk about it, but Momo would press her cheek against the top of Mina's head, focused on her food or phone or whatever she was preoccupied with, and after a few minutes Mina would ask quietly, "Better?" 

A moment of silence. Then Mina would feel a kiss gently placed into her hair, and Momo would respond, just as quietly, "Much." 

Momo was wonder, innocence, one of the best things the world had ever produced. Mina just wanted to preserve her. Sometimes she thought that everyone else didn't see Momo the way she did, through the same lens. It wasn't like she was stupid. She just processed things differently, looked at them in a different light. And sometimes, she reached conclusions in a much different manner than everybody else. Other people tended to dismiss her as slow, Mina saw her as distinctive. 

Not that Momo didn't know what she was doing. Watching her dance- Mina could hardly believe this was the same girl she'd saved from walking into glass on the way to their concert. Momo was sensual, powerful, she was _art._ Mina felt privileged to even be in her presence. There had been more than one occasion where they'd been on stage together and Mina almost crashed into someone else because she was watching this girl in her element. The confidence and assertiveness flowing out of Momo at those times...it was one of the most intoxicating things Mina had ever experienced. _This_ is what music was meant for. 

But no matter if she was clumsy or confident, if she was bewildered or perceptive, if she was messy or put together, Mina looked forward to every moment she got to spend with Momo. Being in her presence was like being bathed in sunlight. Sure, she had times when she got frustrating or stubborn, but Mina never really lost her patience. It was all worth it in the end. 

Mina liked loving Momo. And she especially liked the part where Momo loved her back. 


	5. I couldn't be more in love (saida)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saida date night time! 
> 
> I wrote this a while ago, and I don't remember specifically what songs I was listening to while I was writing, but I do remember playing "I Couldn't Be More In Love" by The 1975 on loop. Great stuff to create to. I had a mental image of Saida slow dancing during the guitar solo in this song and thus, a fluffy concept was born. Enjoy! 
> 
> Inspired by "I Couldn't Be More In Love" by The 1975

"Sanaaaa, where are we _going?"_ Dahyun whined, the sulky expression on her face almost unbearable.

"Just follow me, we're almost there." Sana said for what must've been the millionth time, grabbing Dahyun's hand and adjusting the picnic basket with the other. Dahyun grumbled as they clattered up the worn metal stairs of their apartment building.

"I really wanted to cuddle tonight, you know. I feel like I haven't seen you in a month." Sana couldn't resist lifting their entangled hands to kiss the back of Dahyun's.

"I know, and that's what this is for."

"What _what_ is for?" Instead of answering, Sana pushed the rust covered exit door in front of them open, and allowed Dahyun to pass her. Curiously, Dahyun stepped outside and almost immediately, Sana heard her gasp.

"Sana! The view up here is incredible! Oh man, Chaeyoung would love this. Have you been up here before? Oh _man,_ this is so cool." 

Sana beamed as Dahyun rambled on and on eagerly, standing at the edge of the roof and taking in the view. It really was fantastic at night- the skyline at the edge with all of its lights looked like a painting. The lake below them had gentle ripples breaking across its cerulean and steel grey surface, and to the left of the water sprawled a field, smooth and jade colored and just begging to be drawn. Chaeyoung _would_ like it here. 

But tonight was about her and Dahyun. 

"I know we haven't gotten to see each other as much lately, so I figured I'd take you somewhere a little more interesting than our living room." Sana explained, setting the picnic basket on the ground and coming to stand beside Dahyun. "What do you think?" Dahyun turned to her, grinning, and Sana actually swooned a little before catching herself.

"It's amazing! You're amazing." Dahyun pushed up on her toes to kiss Sana and then bounded over to the basket. "What did you bring?"

Sana smiled as she walked over and sank down next to Dahyun, who was kneeling next to the basket and practically humming with enthusiasm. 

"Sandwiches, some fruit, crackers, chocolate-"

"Chocolate!" Dahyun shouted excitedly, launching herself onto Sana's lap. "Oh wow, it's my favorite brand." She reached for a piece, but Sana snatched the basket away.

"None of that till you eat actual food."

Dahyun pouted again, jutting out her lower lip in a way that Sana _almost_ caved for.

"But it's my favorite."

Sana leaned up and kissed her, tugging lightly on her bottom lip before pulling away and bopping her on the nose. "I know baby, and that's why I packed it, but you need some legitimate dinner as well. Plus, I made those sandwiches with my own two hands for you." 

Dahyun grinned and ducked her head, blushing. "You're doing that on purpose." she accused.

Sana shrugged innocently. "Doing what? I just want you to be healthy."

Dahyun rolled her eyes and grabbed a sandwich, sliding off of Sana's lap to sit next to her. Sana handed her a bottle of water and unwrapped her own sandwich, feeling the stress of the last few weeks start to drain away. Nothing brought her serenity the way Dahyun did. 

"It's so peaceful out here." said Dahyun wonderingly, crinkling her bottle as she took a sip. The wind was chilled and persistent, enough to rustle their hair and cause Dahyun to shiver.

"It really is." Sana agreed, sliding an arm around Dahyun's waist. "I thought it'd be good to clear our heads...help us focus on just each other."

Dahyun paused her chewing, looking over curiously before finishing her sandwich. "Is...has that been an issue lately?" 

Sana glanced over at her and God. She looked so _pretty_ in the moonlight, so alluring, so delicate and lovely. Sana was entirely wrapped around this girl's finger, her heart completely under Dahyun's control. It was a scary thought, but it also demonstrated how much trust Sana had in her. 

"No." Sana murmured, kissing Dahyun's forehead. "I just like to remind you how important you are to me. How much you do for me and improve my life. And I try and do the same for you."

Dahyun scooted closer so she could clasp Sana's face in her hands. Looking directly in the other girl's eyes always set Sana's body on edge, pumping with adrenaline, but she looked so cute that Sana couldn't help kissing her. After she pulled away, Dahyun was smiling, but there was a solemn look in her eyes. 

"I know sometimes you still have those nightmares about me leaving you, even if you don't tell me." Sana flinched, but Dahyun just stroked her thumb reassuringly down her cheek before continuing. "I want you to know that they'll always be nonsense, because I love you more than...God, anything. It sounds crazy, but that's how I feel. I always have. You're...I wish I was as good with words as you." Dahyun broke off, laughing nervously. Sana rested her forehead against Dahyun's, holding onto Dahyun's wrist and breathing her in for a moment. 

"You always say the right thing. Don't worry." Sana whispered.

"Good. I love you." Dahyun reminded her, releasing Sana's face but keeping her hand.

Sana laid her head in Dahyun's lap, feeling wholly peaceful. "I love you too." 

"Can I have my chocolate now? I was good and ate all my sandwich."

Sana laughed at the pleading, childish tone Dahyun was using.

"Yeah, you can have your chocolate." She flipped over in Dahyun's lap so she was facing up, unwrapped the bar, and was about to hand it to her when she got another idea. She broke off a piece of chocolate and put it in her own mouth, looking up at Dahyun with innocent, wide eyes. Dahyun snorted.

"Is this seriously how I'm supposed to get it?"

Sana nodded, batting her eyes. Dahyun shook her head, smirking, and leaned down to take the chocolate in her mouth. As soon as it passed her lips and she chewed, Sana kissed her, savoring the taste of both Dahyun and sweetness. 

"Mmm. You taste great." Sana said in satisfaction after they separated.

"As do you. But this tastes a little better." Dahyun broke off another piece and popped it in her mouth. She was _so_ cute. Sana took her hand and began playing with her fingers.

"I know it wasn't much, but I hope you enjoyed tonight."

Dahyun swallowed and leaned down to kiss the top of Sana's head.

"It's the best. You're the best. Now let me take care of you for once, hmm?" said Dahyun softly, running her fingers along the part in Sana's hair. 

Sana was usually the one holding Dahyun, pulling her into a hug, making sure she was comfortable enough to sleep, warming her. But she liked being held by Dahyun just as much. Nothing else made her feel as safe. So she nodded happily and scooted farther into Dahyun's warmth, feeling the tension seep out of her with every tender brush of Dahyun's fingers.

"I don't wanna sleep out here, so let's not be out too late." mumbled Sana, gripping Dahyun's free hand. 

"Of course." said Dahyun quietly, and Sana closed her eyes, enjoying how Dahyun gently touched her, told her in slightly awed, loving whispers how beautiful and perfect she was, how much Dahyun appreciated her. It was magical. 

"Sana." 

"Hmm?"

"You're falling asleep." 

Sana sighed contentedly, barely registering the words, and snuggled in closer. "I know...but you're so soft and warm..." 

"Sana, you made me promise." 

Sana groaned and pressed her face into Dahyun's leg, who she could feel shaking with laughter. "Are you making fun of me? Not nice, babe."

Dahyun gently nudged Sana to her feet and took her hands in her warm little ones, smiling that lovely Dahyun smile. "You'll feel better when we get in our room. Promise." She leaned up to kiss Sana's cheek and rubbed her back. Sana knew she was right, because Dahyun always knew what she needed. So she nodded, and with a last look at the stunning view behind them, headed for the door, holding onto Dahyun's hand tightly. 

Dahyun always knew what was best for her. Whatever she'd done in life to deserve her, Sana hoped she kept doing it forever. Not everybody got to experience love like this. Hell, not everybody got to know someone like Dahyun. 

"Want to share the last bit of chocolate?" Dahyun asked, holding it up and putting it in her mouth before raising her eyebrows. Sana laughed and leaned over to take a bite before kissing her. Dahyun wrapped her arm around Sana's and leaned her head on her shoulder, stifling a yawn.

"Bedtime, methinks." she mused.

Sana pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand. "Agreed." 


	6. Movie Night (OT9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think any particular song inspired this one, I just wrote it as an exercise cause I was bored at night and for some OT9 moments. Plus I miss Jeongyeon.  
> Mimo sneaking up on me again, I think my writing is starting to expose me as a Mimo shipper. And we have some other couplings in here too that I might expand on later- Tzuyu is surprisingly hard to write for. Whatever I include her in the future will be a challenge for me, but I have a story in mind involving the maknae line (who I am particularly fond of) and Mina, so we'll see how that goes. 
> 
> I'll probably take a break for a bit from posting after this, so enjoy!

"I hope they picked a good movie this time. I haven't gotten to see one in ages." said Dahyun, shifting from foot to foot as they waited out on Jihyo's porch. It was freezing, and Dahyun's grip on her hand wasn't doing much to warm Sana up, although she always felt soft and lovely inside when they held hands.

"It depends on who was making the choices. But I have faith that there will be at least good snacks." Sana answered. Dahyun shivered particularly hard, and Sana pulled her towards her.

"Would you like me to warm you up?" she murmured, rubbing her nose against Dahyun's. Dahyun smiled, inserting her hands inside Sana's jacket to wrap around her waist. 

Sana hummed contentedly before leaning in to kiss her for what must've been the thousandth time that day (not that she ever grew tired of it). Dahyun responded eagerly, grabbing the front of Sana's shirt to press their bodies together. Nothing felt quite like this to Sana. Dahyun had the softest, nicest, prettiest lips and there was really no way to describe what she felt like when they were on hers. Forgetting for a moment where they were, she pulled Dahyun tighter against her, biting gently on her lower lip, and when she heard the soft whimper, it sparked heat deep in her stomach- 

"Y'all really came over here to fuck on Jihyo's porch?"

Sana and Dahyun jumped apart. The front door was open now, and Nayeon was standing there, arms crossed over her chest, looking at them with a mixture of amusement and disgust. "Uh, no," Dahyun stammered. Sana glanced over at her, and she had the cutest look of panic written all over her face. "It's just- you weren't answering the door, and it's super cold out here, and-" 

"Nayeon, let them in and shut the damn door! You're letting in all the cold air!" Sana let out a snort of amusement as she recognized Jihyo's shout from inside the house.

"I was just about to, jeez!" Nayeon yelled back, stepping aside to allow them to pass her. They entered, grateful for the warmth as they slipped off their coats and shoes before going into the living room to greet their friends. 

As much as Sana liked their apartment, Jihyo's place was so _warm,_ homely, cozy. There was no better place for a gathering like this. The entire room was bathed in honey- colored light coming from the lamp on the corner table. Sitting on the couch were Jeongyeon and Mina, absorbed in playing Mario Kart on their switches, and the rest of the group were scattered between two armchairs and a loveseat. Jihyo was curled up in one of the armchairs with a blanket, sorting through DVDs. Momo was sitting against Mina's legs, bowl of popcorn already in lap. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were in the other armchair, Chaeyoung nestled comfortably in her lap. 

"Hey guys!" Jihyo greeted, her usual warm smile in place. Sana waved back, flopping onto the loveseat as Nayeon crossed over to sit beside Jeongyeon, pulling the blanket draped over her legs across her own lap.

"What are we watching?" Dahyun asked, settling in beside Sana.

"Well, we narrowed it down to four choices." said Jihyo, holding up the pile. "But we wanted some feedback from you guys." 

"Also because Nayeon has terrible taste and she's not allowed to input anymore." Jeongyeon added, not taking her eyes off the screen. Nayeon threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up! Who hid in whose shirt when Jihyo put a horror movie trailer on?" Sana felt Dahyun stiffen slightly beside her and opened her arms to let Dahyun snuggle into her.

"No horror movies for us." said Sana. "But a drama sounds good." 

"A drama it is. Jeongyeon, Mina, turn that off." Jihyo declared, hopping up from the chair to put the DVD in.

"Ah man, I was totally about to win!" Jeongyeon complained, leaning back against the couch cushions in annoyance. Nayeon laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"No, you totally weren't. But it's cute that you think so."

"What? I was gaining on her!" Jeongyeon protested.

"You were like three laps behind." Chaeyoung interjected. 

"Pssh, whatever. I'm getting food." Jeongyeon huffed, throwing the blanket aside and stomping off towards the kitchen. Nayeon was still giggling when she returned with an armful of snacks, but her expression softened when Jeongyeon handed her caramel candy.

"I know they're your favorite." said Jeongyeon offhandedly, resuming her original position.

"I appreciate you." Nayeon murmured, wrapping the blanket over both of their laps and resting her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder. 

Even though they argued like an old married couple, it still warmed Sana's heart to see how Nayeon and Jeongyeon just _went_ together. They didn't need to declare love for each other to prove it, it just happened. It was displayed in gestures like Jeongyeon adjusting her position every so often for Nayeon to be as comfortable as possible, or Nayeon running a soothing thumb over Jeongyeon's hand if there was a particularly tense scene, or the way their bodies just...synced together. It was nice. 

Sana looked over Dahyun's head at Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, who were still awkward together, but adorable. The adoration Chaeyoung had for Tzuyu was written all over her face every time their eyes met, and the blush on Tzuyu's cheeks was visible even in the dim lighting. Chaeyoung looked just a little off settled in Tzuyu's lap, but they were so new. It would become more natural for them. Tzuyu certainly didn't seem to mind, arms secure around Chaeyoung's waist as she focused on the TV. 

Mina and Momo were sweet too, Sana thought as she rested her chin on top of Dahyun's head. They were sitting next to each other and sharing the popcorn bowl, Momo whispering to Mina every time something happened that she thought was cool. Sana knew that they weren't _really_ a couple- or were they?- but they had such a close, natural, genuine bond between them. Momo was a little clumsy and messy, and Mina was there with her calm demeanor and gentleness to guide her. Such as now, when Momo kept getting butter all over her lap without noticing, and Mina reached over with a paper towel to clean it off. Momo almost knocked her cup of water over reaching for her other snacks because her eyes were locked on the screen, and Mina grabbed it and set it down further away.

"Do you want some of this candy?" Mina asked Momo softly, holding up a bag. Momo nodded eagerly and held her hands out. Sana had to smile to herself, watching Mina pour the candies carefully into Momo's hands and brushing the hair out of the other girl's eyes as Momo settled against the couch, attention once again on the screen. 

"This is kind of disturbing." Dahyun murmured, cringing back into Sana's chest as the violence kicked up a notch on screen.

"Yeah...but at least it isn't a horror."

"Mhm." Dahyun agreed, pulling Sana's arm tighter around her.

"If you get nightmares, I'll kiss it all better." Sana said softly into her ear, smirking at the delighted shiver that rolled through Dahyun's body.

"Promise?"

"Absolutely. When we get home-"

"Nayeon, can you _please_ stop sticking your tongue down Jeongyeon's throat and pay attention to the fucking movie?" snapped Jihyo. The group all jumped and looked over to see Nayeon and Jeongyeon drawing apart, breathing heavily.

"Were you trying to fuck while we're all sitting right here?" asked Chaeyoung incredulously. Jeongyeon had the decency to look sheepish; Nayeon looked both smug and annoyed.

"Not enough action going on in this movie." Nayeon shrugged. 

"That's _my_ couch." Jihyo reminded her, throwing a popcorn kernel at them and hitting Nayeon in the face.

"Relax, I would've paid for the dry cleaning bill." Nayeon reassured her, ducking another kernel.

"Keep it in your damn pants or get out of my house, you heathens."

"Fine, fine..." Nayeon grumbled, tucking her head against Jeongyeon's shoulder once more. 

Twenty minutes later, the movie was close to over and half the room was asleep. Tzuyu was sound asleep, head against Chaeyoung's chest as Chaeyoung stroked her hair, still invested in the movie. Nayeon had gotten bored and fallen asleep in Jeongyeon's lap, who was playing with her switch again, arms wrapped around Nayeon. Jihyo was still watching the film, having stolen the popcorn bowl from Momo a while ago. Momo was also still lost in the drama, but Mina had gotten tired and was passed out on Momo's lap, softly snoring. Dahyun was the same, but Sana didn't want to move and wake her. She was so nice and warm and soft, and just felt so wonderful. Sana never felt more comfortable or secure than when Dahyun was curled up with her like this, body entirely sunken into Sana's. She could feel little puffs of breath against her neck, and she loved it. 

She kissed the top of Dahyun's head lightly and began running her fingers through her hair, mind wandering. It was hard to believe she used to feel so insecure, so terrified of not being loved when she had all the love in the world right here. And not just from Dahyun, from all these amazing people she called friends. 

"Well, that was interesting." Jihyo's voice broke through Sana's thoughts, and she looked up to see the other girl rising from her chair, with a massive stretch and yawn, to take the DVD out.

"I didn't get some of it." said Momo sulkily.

Jihyo yawned again and flipped the TV off. "I'll explain it to you when I'm less tired."

This seemed to satisfy Momo, and she picked up Mina's switch from where it lay beside her.

"Mina unnie's not gonna be happy if you mess up her stats." Chaeyoung pointed out, shifting slightly so Tzuyu wouldn't wake up.

Momo stuck out her tongue at Chaeyoung. "I'll be careful, and besides, she won't stay mad at me." She leaned down to peck Mina on the head before settling in. 

"So," said Jihyo quietly, one leg draped over the armrest of her chair. "What's the plan? You guys heading home?"

"I guess. Nayeon's gonna be cranky if I wake her up, but she'll also be cranky if I let her sleep in this position and it fucks up her neck." Jeongyeon mused.

Jihyo grinned. "True, so get her out of my house before she throws a fit?" She looked over at Chaeyoung and Sana.

"What about y'all?" Chaeyoung glanced down at Tzuyu, and Sana couldn't help smiling at how obvious her devotion was. No matter what Tzuyu was doing, Chaeyoung looked at her like she hung the moon. "I think she's done for the night. She probably needs to recharge, so I think I'll head out, if that's cool." 

"Yeah, of course. We can always meet up in the daytime and do something everybody enjoys." Jihyo suggested with another yawn, standing up to stretch again. Sana ran her thumb over the back of Dahyun's hand.

"I guess I'll take her home then. Catch up with you guys later?" she offered.

"For sure." Jeongyeon agreed, poking Nayeon in the side until she sat up irritably, rubbing at her neck. "Did you let me fall asleep like that? I'm gonna have stiffness for fucking _days-"_

Jeongyeon interrupted her with a kiss, and Sana had to laugh at the dreamy expression on Nayeon's face after she pulled away. "The sooner we get in the car, the sooner you can sleep in your own bed, babe." said Jeongyeon cheerfully, pulling Nayeon to her feet and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Nayeon pouted, burying her face in the side of Jeongyeon's neck. "I haven't said bye to everyone, though."

"Half of them are asleep anyway." Sana pointed out, feeling a shiver of pleasure go through her as Dahyun murmured and shifted in her sleep, lips right against her throat. 

Momo didn't look up from her game. "Bye Nayeon."

"Mmm...fine. Chaeyoung, tell Tzuyu I said bye, and Jihyo, tell Mina because Momo won't, and Sana-"

"I'll tell Dahyun." Sana chuckled. Satisfied, Nayeon allowed Jeongyeon to lead her outside, which caused Tzuyu and Dahyun to stir, blinking and messy haired.

"I missed the end of the movie! Was it good?" Dahyun wondered, yawning as Sana gently nudged her to her feet.

"Probably not." Tzuyu mumbled, rubbing at her eyes and looking way too adorable. Chaeyoung wrapped her fingers around Tzuyu's and blushed when Tzuyu leaned her head against hers.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss much. I'll tell you about it later if you want." Chaeyoung told her. 

"I want sleep first. Bye guys." said Tzuyu, waving at them halfheartedly before following Chaeyoung out the door. Sana looked at Jihyo.

"Are Momo and Mina crashing here?"

Jihyo eyed Mina still asleep on Momo's lap. "I don't wanna wake her...she looks so peaceful. Momo has to get off of her switch, though."

"Why?" 

"Cause it doesn't belong to you?" Sana laughed at the exasperated mom side coming out of Jihyo.

"Well, you have fun dealing with that. We're gonna go." Dahyun stretched, flashing a strip of white skin at the waist that made Sana blush, and smiled drowsily at Jihyo.

"See you guys later. We can set up another date soon."

"Alright, good night." Jihyo said with a smile, leaning down and tugging Mina's switch away from Momo. Chuckling, Sana and Dahyun departed. 

....

"Did you have fun?" Sana asked, slipping her hoodie off at the edge of their bed. Dahyun was sprawled in the middle of the mattress, lying on her stomach.

"I did. I liked some of the movie...although Nayeon and Jeongyeon took it a little too far." Sana laughed and scooted back against the pillows.

"As gross as that was, it's so very them." She patted the space next to her. "Come here."

"Gladly." Dahyun twisted around and resumed her favorite position: arms wrapped around Sana's waist, legs tangled together, head resting against the crook of Sana's neck. Sana hummed in contentment, reaching over to turn the lamp off before sliding her hands up Dahyun's shirt and settling them around her waist, idly tracing across the skin. 

"I know that tonight was about hanging out with everyone else, and I was glad to see them, but I'm really happy I get to end the night with you." Dahyun said softly, leaning up to place a small kiss under Sana's jaw. Small bursts of pleasure, love, and serenity went off in her stomach, through her veins. Sana felt as if she was going to drown in the sensation- of being cared for, of having her feelings reciprocated, of being loved and loving back.

"That makes two of us." she murmured, turning to bury her face in Dahyun's hair for a moment and breathing deeply. 

"You're my favorite person in the whole world, you know." Dahyun said quietly, running her hand just under the hem of Sana's shirt. "It sounds really cheesy, but you just make me feel so amazing each day. And everything you do for me, the way you hold me, how I feel...you're the best." Sana couldn't speak for a moment, overwhelmed with the glow and warmth radiating from within. So she kissed Dahyun, lingering and slow, to show her appreciation.

"We should go to sleep now, you were already tired before we got home and I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning." 

"Okay." Dahyun agreed, snuggling in closer and settling comfortably on Sana's chest. "I love you." 

Sana would never get tired of hearing that, no matter how many times Dahyun told her. She kissed the top of Dahyun's head, closing her eyes. "I love you too." 

"Mmm...I love you more though." Dahyun mumbled sleepily against Sana's neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." Soft snores exuded from below Sana's chin, and she chuckled to herself. Dahyun was truly the best thing to ever happen to her, and she would never get over her wonderment at how they ended up together. 

"And I love you, love." whispered Sana into the darkness, before succumbing to dreams. 


	7. don't you think that maybe you could come around? (michaeng)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know I said I was gonna take a break, but I have the next two days off and a bunch of ideas in my mind. 
> 
> I prefer Minayeon to Michaeng (blasphemy, I know), but Michaeng's dynamic still makes me super soft, like Chaeyoung makes me soft and Mina makes me soft, so them together turns me into a marshmallow. That made this story really difficult to write, but also very intriguing because usually Mina is quiet, gentle, a little ray of sunshine, and here she's...well, you'll see. 
> 
> (Side note: y'all know that blue and black hair Chaeyoung had for More & More? That's the look I'm referencing in this story, because that shit was iconic) 
> 
> Inspired by "Are You Ready?" (Acoustic) by Prides

Back and forth. Back and forth. Mina paced anxiously across the lawn, unable to keep still with the distress that was coursing through her. There was no guarantee that _she_ would even respond- Mina hoped against all hope that she would, give Mina the opportunity to explain even if she didn't deserve it. She glanced up at the dark, uninviting windows of the house, and back down at her phone. _I'm outside. Can we talk?_ The message had gone through ten minutes ago. She'd read it. Now it was just a matter of whether she'd respond like Mina so desperately wanted. _Not that you deserve it,_ her inner voice reminded her, scathing and unforgiving. 

Mina groaned, pressing her fists against her temples to try and drown the chaos, the static ensnaring her thoughts. All she needed was ten minutes. She _had_ to talk to her. _She doesn't owe you shit after what you did to her,_ the inner voice whispered. _Shut up,_ Mina thought back savagely. _I-_

Her phone dinged. She nearly dropped it as she fumbled to pull it out of her pocket and read the single word displayed on her screen: Fine. 

Mina swallowed and looked up at the windows again. They were still pitch black, with no indication that anyone lived here, that this was a home at all. Mina remembered what it was like behind those windows, the warmth and love shared in all of the rooms, and how... _happy_ she'd been. 

The front door creaked open. Mina felt like she couldn't breathe, looking at Chaeyoung propped against the door frame, her expression absolutely blank. She was used to reading this girl's face like a book, used to seeing those pretty eyes light up every time Mina looked at her, the scrunch of her nose when she didn't understand something, the way she was totally incapable of hiding shock or surprise. Or disappointment. 

"Your hair looks good like that." Mina wasn't sure why that was the first thing out of her mouth, when there was about a thousand other things she wanted, needed to say. _I love you, I'm sorry, please don't leave me because you're the best thing I have in my life._

Chaeyoung twisted a lock of blue-black hair around her finger. "Is there something I can help you with, Mina?"

Mina's heart splintered, just a little, the pain fierce and harsh even though she'd been expecting this. Just Mina. No babe, no love, no warmth in her tone at all.

"I wanted to...to talk." Mina stammered, and the expressionless look in Chaeyoung's eyes scared her more than anything. Anger, she could've worked with. Tears. Hell, if Chaeyoung felt like cursing her out right here for the whole street to hear, she'd take that over this...emptiness. 

"So talk."

Mina swallowed, taking a step forward. Chaeyoung shifted, just a bit, but away from Mina and towards the house, and the crack in her chest split slightly further. "I...you have every right to not want to talk to me. To hate me. I've been the worst girlfriend for months, and I realize that now. I've neglected you in favor of other things. I haven't paid any attention to you...and I'm sorry..." She trailed off as Chaeyoung's expression didn't change at all. A cold drop of fear settled in her stomach, trailed down her spine. 

"Is that what you came to say? That you're sorry?" Chaeyoung asked. If Mina didn't know her so well, she probably wouldn't be able to detect the edge of emotion just under the surface. It was well hidden. Mina wondered when Chaeyoung had gotten so good at hiding her emotions. 

_Probably during the period of time when you prioritized everything in your life over her, moron._

"Yes." said Mina quietly, taking another step forward. "And I...I want to ask you to come home." For the first time, Chaeyoung's expression flickered. Incredulity flashed in her eyes.

"You what?"

 _Don't lose your nerve, she's worth fighting for._ "I miss you, I...I was wrong for not realizing what I had when I had it. It's so cold and...terrible without you there." Mina whispered raggedly, her lungs starting to constrict. 

Chaeyoung stared at her disbelievingly, and then stepped out onto the porch, slamming the door behind her. For a moment, Mina's heart leapt with hope- _she forgives me, I don't deserve it but Chae was always better than I deserved-_ and then Chaeyoung stormed out on the lawn, so much anger and hatred in her gaze that Mina took a step back. 

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry? _You_ miss _me?_ Where was this energy when I was laying in the apartment, literally _begging_ you to come home and talk to me? You wouldn't even fucking reply most of the time. I would cry myself to sleep because I thought I did something to upset you and I didn't know what the hell it could be. How could I? We didn't speak!" 

Tears had sprang to both of their eyes, but Chaeyoung seemed determined not to look at Mina as she paced across the grass.

"And when you were home? We didn't even _touch_ most of the time. You looked at me like I was a bother, like my presence disgusted you. I couldn't figure out what to say, what to do, I-" Chaeyoung cut off, the tears now pouring down her cheeks and effectively choking her words. Mina pressed her hand over her mouth, pressed and pressed until she tasted blood. This- had it been that bad? 

_"Mina! Welcome home, baby!"_

_Mina sighed as she stepped into the apartment, hanging her jacket up on the hook by the door and slipping off her shoes. She had just gotten home and Chaeyoung was already being dramatic. Couldn't she tone it down for a goddamn second? Mina tried to suppress another sigh as Chaeyoung bounded over to her, beaming._

_"How was work?" Chaeyoung asked, leaning up to kiss Mina, who turned her head so Chaeyoung got her cheek instead. She didn't notice the look of rejection and hurt that flickered in Chaeyoung's eyes._

_"It was long. Exhausting. I really want to just sit down and relax, so maybe you can be a little quieter tonight, hmm?"_

_Chaeyoung stepped back, the bright and loving expression she'd just had instantly gone. "Of course, babe. Sorry. I made your favorite..." She pointed at the kitchen, where a tray of Mina's favorite meal indeed sat, steaming._

_"Thank you, Chaeyoung. Could you bring me some, please?" Mina asked, as she crossed over to the couch and exhaled heavily. Her feet ached. All she wanted was some peace and quiet before having to go to bed and prepare mentally for another grueling day at work. Didn't Chaeyoung understand that?_

_A dish clattered on the coffee table, and Mina clenched her jaw._

_"Chaeyoung, please. No loud noises if you can manage that?" Mina snapped._

_Chaeyoung swallowed, nodding silently as she set down a glass of water on a coaster. "I'm sorry, babe. I- I just missed you today. I thought maybe we could cuddle and watch a movie tonight? We haven't spent any time together recently-"_

_"Because of work. You_ know _that already. Do you think I'd be at the office all the time if I didn't have to be?" Mina snarled, ignoring the small flinch that went through Chaeyoung._

_"I- I know, and I get that, but...you've hung out with Sana and Nayeon like three times this week, and I haven't seen you at all." Chaeyoung said, almost inaudibly, unable to meet Mina's eyes._

_Mina snorted, taking a sip of water. "Maybe because they understand my schedule and don't whine when I can't do something for them. You're just so needy, Chae. It really has to stop."_

_She'd almost finished her food entirely when Mina realized the room had been silent for the past ten minutes. She looked over at Chaeyoung, who was staring at the floor with shimmering eyes. "Chae-?" She reached out in concern, but Chaeyoung hastily wiped at her eyes and cleared her throat._

_"I'm going to go to bed. There's some of those cookies you like in the cabinet, if you want dessert." She leaned forward and kissed Mina's cheek, brushing a lock of hair back from Mina's shoulder tenderly._

_"Okay. Good night." said Mina, pulling out her phone. Chaeyoung paused as she went into the hallway, turning to give Mina a last, hopeful glance. Mina didn't even look up._

Mina blinked her tears away as she pulled out of the memory, Chaeyoung watching her. "You remember now, huh? You treated me like _shit,_ Mina. I did nothing to deserve it. Everything was always more important than me- your friends, your job, your fucking hobbies-"

"That's not true!" Mina burst out. She couldn't stand that accusatory look on Chaeyoung's face, couldn't stand hearing these things about herself even though they were all accurate. "You- I got caught up in work, I became an asshole because of it. But you, you were always important to me, Chae. I talked about you constantly when I went out with Sana and Nayeon, how lucky I was to have you. I know I was terrible at showing you how I felt but you- you're not insignificant to me. You're the most crucial, the most beautiful part of my entire _life."_

Chaeyoung crossed her arms over her chest, hope and doubt battling across her expression. "If that's true," she said quietly, "then tell me you won't forget about me when you're at work anymore. Promise me you'll come home when I need you and that you'll make me a priority again. Tell me you'll actually love me, and do it right this time." 

Mina _wanted_ to promise, wanted to tell Chaeyoung that she loved her so much it was fucking terrifying, that she wouldn't get lost in her work again and be the best she could possibly be. But Mina wasn't a good person. She never had been. She lured people in, drained them dry, and left them a shell, that much worse off for being in her presence. And the worst thing she'd ever done? Make Chaeyoung fall for her, let Chaeyoung in and deceive her into thinking Mina was anything but fucked up. Someone this pure and _good_ and fantastic would only get broken being around her. Mina _hurt_ people, she fucking destroyed them. She didn't deserve Chaeyoung, the universe had been telling her that for ages. So she couldn't say the words. 

"I love you." It was the best Mina could do, with a broken whisper laced with the longing and desperation and love she couldn't make herself express. Chaeyoung's face fell, but only a bit. And the fact that Mina knew it was because Chaeyoung hadn't been expecting anything else, hurt more than she would've thought possible. 

Chaeyoung looked down for a moment, with a bitter, choked laugh. "I'm not surprised. I never could be a priority to you. The sad part is...I still want to come home. I _want_ to be with you, because for some fucked up reason, I'm still in love with you." She looked up to meet Mina's gaze, who was frozen in a state of horror, love, and chaos she couldn't even begin to decipher. 

"But I won't put myself through that shit again. I can't." Chaeyoung began backing up, towards her door, and Mina was suddenly hysterical. _If you let her leave, she's not coming back._

"Chae! Chae, I'm _sorry._ I love you and I'm so, _so_ sorry." Mina choked out, reaching out helplessly. Even now, she couldn't say what Chaeyoung wanted to hear. That she'd change and be better for her. Mina couldn't be better. There was no fixing this one. 

Chaeyoung hesitated with her hand on the doorknob, giving Mina a look so full of weary affection- even after all this time- that for a moment, the chaos dissipated and Mina could breathe again. "I know. And I forgive you. I remember the person I fell in love with, and I- I see a little bit of her, even now. But I haven't forgotten how you made me feel, what you said to me. So...I'm not coming back. If you ever get your shit together and learn how to be a decent person, let me know. Until then..." 

Chaeyoung shut the door. The finality of the sound of the lock clicking snapped something inside Mina, and the crack tore itself open. Her heart was _gone._

She collapsed to her knees right there on the cold grass, sobs ripping through her body. 

_You did this. You pushed her away, and you can't blame her for staying gone. What did you expect? You can't be loved. You don't deserve it._

Her heart was gone, and it was never coming back. 


	8. a lot of ways to love you, teach me through your eyes (saida)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter lowkey hurt...like a lot. Why do I write these things? I can't leave it on a sad note like that, so here's another small, fluffy Saida chapter. (I promise I'll be writing more Minayeon and other pairings, it's just been super easy to write for Saida based on my playlists) 
> 
> (Side note: Is anybody watching the Crime Scene episodes? Tzuyu as Joe Road(o) is my favorite thing she's ever done. The fact that she can't stop laughing at the crime scene is hilarious, and tbh she probably did it but no one's suspecting her cause it's Tzuyu. Personally, I dunno who did it but I was thinking maybe Jihyo or Nayeon?) 
> 
> Inspired by "Love Language" by Kehlani

Sana was used to waking up alone. Sure, she always had fantastic evenings, taking a different girl home almost every night, but as soon as the sun came up, the fun was over. They were always gone by morning, and she was fine with that. Sana _liked_ it that way. 

Until now. 

Sana sat up, the blanket still tangled around her legs, and went into a delicious stretch. She felt surprisingly happy. The sun was shining, it was the weekend...and there was a beautiful girl sleeping peacefully next to her. Sana propped her chin on her arm, strown across her knee as she drew it up to her chest, watching the way Dahyun's back rose and fell softly, and how her cheeks puffed out a little with each breath. A soft, warm pulse spread through Sana's chest, and she reached out to tuck a strand of dark hair behind Dahyun's ear. She shifted and murmured in her sleep, and Sana felt... _adoring._ Tender. This was a new one for her. But she didn't mind. 

Part of her wanted to lay back down and snuggle with Dahyun, but another part wanted to make her breakfast. At least, Sana assumed that was the protocol after the first time someone she'd gone on multiple dates with spent the night. This was all extremely new to her. 

Sana sat for a moment, content in watching Dahyun, and then slid off the bed and quietly made her way out to the kitchen. _What would she like to eat?_ Sana wondered, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and tapping her fingers against the counter absently. _Maybe an omelet? Cinnamon rolls? A smoothie?_

Sana decided to make an omelet _and_ cinnamon rolls, falling into the easiness of her usual morning routine. She liked cooking, but she hadn't been doing it as much lately. She'd been too caught up in work or distractions to take time for herself. But now that Dahyun was here- she wanted to do better. She wanted to take care of herself so she could take care of Dahyun.

 _Did I really just think that?_ Sana thought as she whisked the eggs. _I am_ so _whipped. I really like this girl._ She paused, but she didn't feel afraid or apprehensive in admitting it. It just felt...nice. Sana hummed aimlessly to herself as she went around the kitchen- pouring juice, sliding the omelet out of the pan and onto a plate, checking on the cinnamon rolls in the oven. The room was starting to smell fantastic, and Sana couldn't help nibbling on one of the rolls as she spread icing on them. 

It was odd to feel this lighthearted and infatuated. Sana wasn't used to letting people in. It never did her any good, so she'd decided a long time ago that relationships weren't for her. Better to never have loved than have loved and lost, in heropinion. Or at least, that's how she _used_ to think.

Then this little artist, with dark energetic eyes, pale skin, and small, warm hands, came along one day and tore down all of Sana's defenses with one smile. She'd been stunned to the point of silence when Dahyun had asked her out on a date, and even more stunned when she realized how much she'd _enjoyed_ it. And after the first time Dahyun had pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips to Sana's, smiling at the clumsiness of it all, Sana wasn't the same. 

A pair of arms snaked around Sana's waist from behind, and she felt Dahyun lay her head against her back. "Good morning, babe." _Babe._ Just one little word and yet Sana's entire body lit up in delight. She was _so_ whipped. 

Sana flipped around in her grasp, unable to help the smile that broke out as she took in Dahyun's mussed hair, still drowsy eyes, and that wonderful, warm golden aura of sleep around her. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" 

"Yeah. Falling asleep with you there contributed to that." Dahyun said brightly, leaning up to kiss Sana's cheek. She pulled away to check out the spread Sana put out, exclaiming in excitement.

"You made all this for me?" Sana touched her fingers to her cheek, feeling the flush that spread over her face from that simple little kiss.

"Well, I wanna eat some too, but yeah."

Dahyun already had half a cinnamon roll stuffed in her cheek. _Adorable._ Sana's heart melted, to her very great surprise. _She's turned you completely soft._

"Here, we can share." said Dahyun thickly, holding out a piece of roll for Sana.

"Go sit down and eat like a civilized person, you slob." Sana ordered, and Dahyun complied, turning with her plate and glass of juice. Sana couldn't resist pulling her back for another kiss.

Smiling, Dahyun flopped down on the couch and picked up another roll. "I think I did pretty good working up the nerve to ask you out that day. You're cute, you're sweet, and you make me breakfast? I think I'm in heaven."

Sana blushed again as she sank down into the cushion beside her.

"I'm just treating you as you should be treated." Sana mumbled, feeling like a completely goofy, lovestruck kid. Dahyun paused and looked over at her, then unexpectedly leaned over to kiss her soundly. Sana made a soft, pleased noise of surprise. She would never get enough of this sensation. 

"You're a charmer. That's part of why I like you so much." said Dahyun cheerfully, cutting into her omelet.

"You're a flatterer. That's what you are." Sana replied, twisting her finger around one of Dahyun's hoodie strings.

"Is it working?" Dahyun asked, swallowing. She had a little bit of cheese stuck to her cheek, and for some reason, it was turning Sana's insides into a disgustingly sweet pile of mush. She was _so_ whipped. 

"You've got a little-" Sana leaned forward and flicked the cheese off, giggling. Dahyun frowned.

"Huh. Sorry. I'm not usually this messy."

"Aw, do I make you nervous?" Sana asked, settling back with a wink. Dahyun glanced at her and blushed. Sana laughed. 

Comfortable silence fell over them as Dahyun finished up her breakfast, occasionally feeding Sana bits of roll or offering her a sip of juice, and Sana was content to sit and watch Dahyun bustle around, doing her dishes. 

_Ask her!_

_No! I can't._

_Ask. Her. If you don't, someone else will and you'll lose out!_

"Thanks for all of that. I had the best time ever." Dahyun curled up against Sana's side, intertwining their fingers.

"Nah, I'm definitely the lucky one here." Sana replied, beaming when Dahyun kissed her on the cheek. Dahyun nestled her head against Sana's shoulder, and they sat curled up like that, quiet again. 

Sana was having inner turmoil and desperately trying not to show it. 

_Ask her already! What is there to lose?_

_I'm fucking scared, that's what. What if I get hurt again?_

_You're making excuses. Dahyun is perfect and you know it. You let her go, and you're not getting another one like this._

"Hey Sana." Sana was broken out of her thoughts by Dahyun uncurling herself and standing up, looking apologetic. "I'd like to stay here all day, but I have to go to work. Maybe I can call you later?"

"Uh, yeah." Sana stuttered, rising to her feet with her heart pounding.

"Great." said Dahyun with a smile, looking for her shoes and slipping them on. She hesitated for a moment, then looked up at Sana. "Well, guess I'll-"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" 

Sana almost covered her mouth with her hand, shocked that she'd just said that. Dahyun looked equally surprised, and for a second no one spoke. Sana began to shrink back in fear. _Oh shit, she didn't want something serious, this was just fun for her-_

"Duh! I've been waiting for you to ask. I thought I'd have to literally spell it out for you." Dahyun laughed. Relief coursed through Sana's veins, and she grinned, fully aware of how flushed she was becoming and not giving a single fuck. She pulled Dahyun against her and kissed her long and hard, enough for Dahyun to gasp for air when she let go.

"Have a good day at work, babe." Sana said sweetly, leaning in to peck her cheek.

"Uh, yeah. Work. I'll do that." Dahyun mumbled, fumbling for the door and letting herself out clumsily. 

Sana stood there for a moment, savoring the joy she felt. Girlfriend. She had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who liked her and wanted to spend time with her and was going to call her later. 

Sana beamed and flopped back onto the couch. If this was what being in love was going to feel like, she had no idea why she hadn't done this _way_ sooner. 


	9. inferno (girl, you light my fire) (minayeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? Maybe overkill but oh well. I could not get this out of my mind, so I had to write it down, and here we are. Minayeon is my weakness, what can I say? (Also jealous Nayeon is the hottest Nayeon, you can't change my mind). 
> 
> A bit of Mimo sneaking in here yet again?? I'm discovering things about myself as I keep writing lolololol (Nayeon calling Mina sweetheart is the cutest shit ever to me, so it will probably appear at least once in anything I write about them, sue me) 
> 
> Inspired by "Inferno" and "Pose" by JMSN

Of two things, Im Nayeon was absolutely certain. 

She had _the_ most gorgeous girlfriend on the planet, and she was _not_ a jealous person. Not at all. She was absolutely secure in herself. 

"How long is this event going to last?" Nayeon asked, laying with her hands behind her head as she watched Mina get ready, putting on her makeup in the mirror. She looked absolutely stunning as usual, but in a more powerful, intimidating manner. The way that sleek red dress was painted along her body, and how her hair was down and slightly wavy the way Nayeon liked- it was making it hard to focus. 

"I don't know for sure. Maybe two hours, maybe four. All I know is that it's important to my career, so I need to be there as long as necessary to make a good impression." Mina answered, concentrating on applying her eyeliner. "And I need to talk to Momo beforehand." 

"Of course you do." Nayeon mumbled, her jaw clenching automatically at the thought of Mina's striking and charming coworker. She'd seen the way Momo eyed Mina appreciatively from behind, more than once. With her stupid smirk and stupid perfect skin and stupid fucking pretty eyes- 

"What?" Mina asked, glancing in the mirror to look at Nayeon. Nayeon blushed and pulled herself up against the pillows.

"Uh, nothing." Nayeon wasn't jealous. She didn't _get_ jealous. What was there to worry about? She had a beautiful, alluring girlfriend. Was it Mina's fault people checked her out, or flirted shamelessly (fucking Momo) with her? No. Nayeon was fine. She could handle this. 

"I was thinking when I get home, maybe we can continue that show you've been wanting to watch?" Mina said, checking her appearance in the mirror and nodding in satisfaction before turning around. She was surprised to see Nayeon sitting cross-legged, arms crossed over her chest and her face scrunched in that way it only ever did when something was really bugging her. "Baby, what's wrong?" 

Nayeon snapped back to reality, suddenly aware that Mina was staring at her in concern. She looked so good that it _hurt._ God, she wished Mina didn't have to go out. She'd worship this girl all night if she could. But instead, she had to be here, acting patient while _Momo_ got to be with Mina all fucking _night-_

"Um...I'm okay. Just...it's nothing." Nayeon rubbed the back of her neck, knowing she was a terrible liar when it came to Mina. But she didn't want to ruin this night for her. 

Mina gave her a knowing look, standing up and crossing over to sink onto the bed. "Come on now. Something's bothering you. I really won't be gone that long, and even if I am, I'll just be thinking about you the whole night anyway. You'd look great on my arm there, you know."

"Why don't you ask _Momo_ to be your arm candy? I'm sure she'd love it." Nayeon grumbled, and then realized what she'd said. _Oh shit._

Mina blinked, her eyes filling with surprise for a moment. "Momo?" she echoed. "What does she have to do with it?"

Nayeon scowled, looking away. "Nothing."

Mina's eyes widened. "Are you jealous of her?"

"No." Nayeon muttered, her cheeks getting redder and redder. She _didn't_ get jealous. It wasn't in her character. 

Mina bit her lip to hide a smile, and then slowly inched across the bed until she could slide onto Nayeon's lap, straddling her hips with ease. Nayeon sputtered a bit, but rested her hands on Mina's waist, rubbing her thumbs over the soft material of her dress. "Tell me the truth," said Mina, her voice low and rough and coated in a sultry tone Nayeon had never heard her use. _Wow. That's hot._ "Are you jealous of Momo?" 

Nayeon swallowed. Mina's eyes were locked on hers, and they were pools of dark, sensual power. "I...maybe a little."

Mina smiled a little, and shifted in Nayeon's lap. _Damn, that feels nice._ "And what are you jealous of?" she murmured.

Nayeon sighed. "She gets to spend a lot of time with you-" She cut off as Mina leaned in and pressed a gentle, but firm kiss to her throat. It effectively made her lose her train of thought.

"And?" Mina whispered, tightening her arms around Nayeon's neck. Nayeon gulped. "She's very pretty..." 

She had to bite her lip to prevent a groan from escaping as Mina kissed her neck again, a little harder. "Anything else?" 

"I see her checking you out sometimes." Nayeon mumbled, barely concentrating on the conversation and hyper aware of every place Mina's body was pressed against hers. Mina almost smiled again, but she was in character now. She kissed another spot on Nayeon's throat, sucking softly at the skin and then biting down gently at first, but hard enough to leave a mark. 

"Do you think any of those things matter to me?" Mina asked, drawing back. Nayeon was breathing hard, in sensory overload from all of Mina's attention. _What? What the hell is she asking me?_

"Uh...no?"

Mina kissed her then, slow and languid and sensual. Nayeon was _definitely_ into it, one arm wrapping around Mina's waist and the other cupping the back of her neck. She pouted when Mina pulled away, looking absolutely _gorgeous_ with tousled hair, breathing a little heavier than usual. 

"And why do you think they don't matter?" Mina murmured, trailing a finger down Nayeon's jawline. Nayeon really just wanted to kiss her again, event be damned, but Mina was waiting for an answer.

"I dunno."

Mina rolled her eyes a little, but leaned forward and kissed Nayeon again. Before she could deepen it, Mina pulled back to whisper against her lips. "Because I'm all yours."

 _Wow._ That did things to Nayeon that she couldn't even explain. She could feel a pool of heat settling in her stomach. Mina traced a finger over the purplish-red mark on Nayeon's throat. "And you're all mine." She leaned in and kissed the mark softly, then pulled back and smiled. It changed her face from the powerful, seductive temptress to just regular Mina, the soft one who squealed at penguins and pouted adorably when she lost at games. 

Lucky for Nayeon she got to have both. And she did feel better now. "I know. I'll be nice and not make a fuss." Nayeon said, running her hands up and down Mina's sides. 

"Good girl." Mina kissed her cheek and climbed off her lap, searching for her heels. Nayeon sat on the edge of the bed and watched her, feeling oddly peaceful. How Mina managed to soothe her fears without making Nayeon feel ridiculous, she wasn't sure, but she was grateful for it.

"I'll see you when you get home, baby. You want me to make some food while you're gone?" Nayeon asked.

Mina smiled as she picked up her purse. "That would be great. I'll text you when I get there, okay? I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart. Drive safe." Nayeon stood up to kiss Mina on the cheek, and then began looking for the TV remote. 

"Oh Nayeon? Don't worry, when I get home, you can have me all to yourself." Mina winked and went out the door. Nayeon blinked and grinned as she grew flushed. 

Okay...so maybe Im Nayeon did get jealous. But when you had a girl like Mina, who wouldn't be a little possessive? It didn't matter anyway, she was the one Mina was coming home to. 

"Eat shit, Momo." Nayeon whispered to herself, and chuckled as she headed out to the kitchen. Her best girl deserved the best treatment, after all. 


	10. give me your heart and your hand and we can run (saida)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Sana being from the wrong side of the tracks, Dahyun being from a rich, classist family, and hints of Nayeon being a snitch ass hoe. Snitches get stitches, Nayeon, let Saida be in peace. 
> 
> I actually like the idea of this universe more than I thought I would. I haven't been practicing writing long enough to feel comfortable writing a whole fanfic about it, but maybe some day I will. I'm curious to see what happens after this. 
> 
> Inspired by "Million Dollar Houses (The Painter)" by Pierce The Veil

It was so damn _cold_ out here. Sana was wrapped up in her thickest hoodie and joggers, and yet she was still shivering right down to her bones. But she couldn't leave this spot. She had to be patient and wait, because they didn't get opportunities like this often, if at all. Plus, it was peaceful. Looking at the city lights pulsing in and out, feeling the wintry grass under her fingertips as she laid back on the hill, breathing in the crisp, icy night air and observing the clear stars...it was soothing. So much better than the constant shouting and chaos from her jobs, a pleasant respite from the grinding she had to do day in and day out- 

"Hey."

Sana looked up, even though she already recognized the voice. Her body automatically relaxed as she sprang to her feet, grinning.

"Hey, you."

Dahyun was in subtle wear today- just plaid sleep pants and a sweater she'd stolen from Sana. Her hair was mussed (she'd probably taken a nap before driving out here) and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Not that she looked anything less than perfect. 

Dahyun took a half step forward, but Sana was already there, scooping Dahyun off the ground and into her arms, swinging her around. Dahyun squirmed, giggling, as Sana peppered her face with kisses. "I- missed- you- so- much-"

"I missed you too." Dahyun kissed Sana's forehead and took her hand as Sana set her back down, swinging their arms. "How was work?"

Sana sighed. "Long, as usual. I had two shifts today, worked all three jobs yesterday...it's not even worth discussing. Let's just sit."

They settled down in the grass, Sana holding Dahyun snugly against her side and beginning to unwind for the first time in a week. 

"How've you been, Dahyunnie?" Sana asked after a comfortable moment of silence, running her fingers through the other girl's hair.

"Eh, alright. Mostly working on my songs in secret, when Nayeon isn't around to tell on me to my dad. I have a really nice one coming along."

Sana loved this, seeing Dahyun start to light up and come out of her shell to talk about her passions. Sana was really the only one she could do it with, but she didn't mind. She'd listen to Dahyun talk about paint drying just to hear her voice. 

"Oh? What's it about?" 

"I can't tell you yet, it's not finished! Just know that I had the best inspiration, because I have the best muse." Dahyun said softly. Sana looked over at her.

"Me?"

Dahyun laughed and poked her cheek. "Of course you, silly. Everything I write is about you." She settled her head comfortably against Sana's shoulder, their fingers locked together. Sana leaned her head against Dahyun's, content. 

It was so easy to get wrapped up in their own little bubble when they were alone. So easy to forget that nobody wanted them to be happy together. Not Dahyun's family, not Sana's friends, not Sana's coworkers. No one. Least of all Dahyun's father, who would seize any chance he could to keep Sana away from his daughter. Because Sana just wasn't good enough for Dahyun, was she? It didn't matter how hard she worked or what she brought to the table, or how well she treated Dahyun. She wasn't in the same class as them, and that made Sana less than nothing in his eyes. 

"Hey." Dahyun murmured, laying a finger on Sana's jaw to turn her face. "What are you thinking about? You look so frustrated."

Sana hesitated, knowing their moments like these were precious, and not wanting to ruin the mood. But she couldn't lie to Dahyun. "Your dad, and how I wish he'd pull his head out of his ass." Sana muttered.

Dahyun was quiet, and Sana cursed herself. "Sorry, I know we aren't supposed to talk about that stuff..."

"No, it's important. You're right. My dad is so focused on making me be happy in the way he designated that he won't listen to me when I tell him all I want is to be a songwriter, and to be with you."

Despite the bleakness starting to settle in her mind, Sana felt a tiny burst of pleasure at those words. It would never stop surprising her how Dahyun- rich, influential, beautiful, stunning- with the ability to have anybody she wanted, ended up falling for Sana. She certainly didn't mind. The dream of a future with this girl was sometimes the only thing that kept Sana pushing forward. 

"It won't be much longer till I have enough savings to buy a good laptop." Sana said quietly, looking out at the stars again as Dahyun closed her eyes and nestled further into her side. "Then I'll be able to start looking for an affordable college, apply for financial aid, start working on my degree...I'll be able to provide for you so much better. We can have a nice house, too."

"With dogs?" Dahyun asked, rubbing Sana's back in slow, gentle circles.

"All the dogs you want, babe. And we can have a studio and office so you can have the best space to write. And I'll make sure to install a glass cabinet to proudly display all the awards you'll win when you make it big. I'll have the TVs rigged to be blasting your songs."

Dahyun giggled, clasping Sana's face in her hands. Sana caught her breath. Dahyun was so _beautiful..._ not only physically but her whole being. It was in the way she believed in Sana when Sana couldn't even look in the mirror, her unshakable determination, her gentleness and kindness despite living in an environment where everyone tried to crush her spirit out of her. 

"You're so corny." Dahyun whispered, leaning forward to capture Sana's lips with her own. For a moment, it was silent and serene, Sana becoming lost in the warmth and tranquility of it all. And then...that sound. That sound that Sana fucking _hated._

Dahyun's phone alarm went off. 

Dahyun drew back, sighing deeply as she checked the screen. "Nayeon will be home soon, and if I'm not there, she'll tell my dad for sure." Sana's jaw tightened, thinking of Nayeon's teasing smirk and glittering eyes. What she wouldn't give up to be able to vent some of her frustration on that bitch...

"I guess you better go then." Sana mumbled, burying her face in Dahyun's neck. It was easier to breathe with her around...Sana didn't want her to leave. How could she keep living like this? So few moments snatched with Dahyun compared to all the brutality and shit she had to deal with on a regular basis...

_She's worth it. It'll all pay off some day._

She felt Dahyun press a kiss into her hair, and then Sana was being tugged to her feet, Dahyun's hands in hers and that all too familiar regretful expression in place. "I'm sorry, love. I don't want my dad to find out and try to call the cops on you again."

Sana smiled a little, and leaned in to kiss Dahyun's forehead. "It's okay. Seriously. I have to get up early tomorrow for work."

Dahyun's eyebrows lifted. "I didn't know that! And we're out here at midnight?" 

Sana shrugged. "You're more important to me than a full night's sleep."

Dahyun blushed and grinned. "Isn't that sweet." She pecked Sana's cheek, letting go of her hands. Sana immediately felt the loss as cool air settled around her fingers. "I'll text you tonight, okay? We can look for a date in the future to meet up."

Sana rubbed the back of her neck. "That might not be a while...I don't have any days off for a couple weeks." She cringed, feeling that old insecurity settle in as Dahyun paused. Why couldn't she be better for her? Why did she have to be so goddamn poor and unable to give Dahyun everything she deserved? 

Dahyun shrugged. "Then it'll be a couple weeks. I really have to go now, though, babe. I love you."

She pushed up on her toes to kiss Sana chastely, and winked at her before turning to slip away into the night. Sana watched her go, then looked up at the sky again. The stars were especially bright tonight, almost as if shining with hope, with a good omen for them. Maybe not now, maybe not this year, but there _would_ be a time when Sana could look Dahyun's family in the eyes and hold herself as an equal. Not only someone who was of their status, but who deserved to be with Dahyun- the person she loved the most out of anyone in this shitty, punishing world. 

Sana gathered up her things, took one last look at the view, and turned to head back to her car, thoughts entirely focused on a certain girl with her favorite goofy smile, and the biggest dreams of anybody she'd ever known. 

_Some day..._


	11. settle down with me (and I'll be your safety) (minayeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I have over 1k hits?? Alexa, play Hey Look Ma I Made It! Just kidding, but seriously, thank you to every single person who's bothered clicking on my little collection. It means the world to me, considering I only created this to get these random scenarios out of my mind and get comfortable writing again. 
> 
> Second of all, I am declaring Kiss Me and Photograph as Minayeon anthems. Did I really write something about Nayeon waking up just to tell Mina all the reasons she loves her? Yes I did! Enjoy! (I'm a damn simp for them) 
> 
> Inspired by "Kiss Me" and "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran

Mina hated when she couldn't sleep. 

It wasn't because she'd drunk caffeine, or stayed up too late playing games, or anything she could prevent. She had been perfectly ready to drift off when she'd come into the room, promising Nayeon she wouldn't get distracted on the computer again. And she was very close to the edge of dreams when the insidious thoughts began. They were like parasites, sneaking inside her mind and latching onto every bit of happiness and endearment she'd felt after spending the evening cooking, and showing Nayeon how to play one of her games. In place of that joy they'd sucked out, the parasites left terrible remnants, things she desperately didn't want to be thinking but couldn't stop. 

_Why would she wanna be with you?_

_She could have anyone she wants, you know._

_You aren't any more special than anyone else she's had._

Mina knew in her heart that these things weren't true, but sitting here in the dark, with Nayeon passed out cold beside her and nothing to distract her, it was hard to feel anything other than despair. She pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead, trying to get them to just _stop-_

"Mina?" Mina froze, then gradually turned to see Nayeon sitting up, rubbing at her eyes and looking adorably confused. Her hair was tousled, and she had that lovely warm sleep-scent wafting off of her skin.

"Why are you awake? It's like 2 AM." Nayeon asked, stifling a yawn. Mina wanted to tell her to go back to sleep, but the distress was bubbling over in her chest and she couldn't hold it in.

"I...I couldn't sleep. I had some...bad thoughts." Nayeon blinked, and to Mina's surprise, her gaze almost instantaneously cleared, filling with understanding. 

"Were you having those thoughts about me again?" Nayeon murmured, reaching over and rubbing Mina's back gently. Mina leaned back into her touch, her chest unclenching ever so slightly.

"Yes." she admitted, almost inaudibly. She felt so _stupid,_ bothering Nayeon with this at two in the morning. Couldn't she find a way to deal with this herself?

But Nayeon didn't look bothered, or annoyed, or anything but thoughtful. After a moment, she dropped her hand. "Lay back for me, sweetheart." she said softly. Mina's eyebrows scrunched in puzzlement, but she did as requested, propping up against the pillows. Nayeon shifted so she was facing Mina, the blanket discarded from her lap.

"Do you mind if I tell you some of the reasons why I love you so much, Minari?" Nayeon asked, and her gaze was so intense, so serious that it took a moment for Mina to answer.

"I'd like that." 

Nayeon scooted closer until she was almost laying on top of Mina, and for a moment, she didn't speak, her eyes tracing Mina's features with solemnity. Just as Mina was beginning to feel self conscious, Nayeon reached out and lightly touched the mole above Mina's lip.

"These are absolutely adorable. The first time I worked up the nerve to have a conversation with you, I couldn't stop looking at them and reflecting on how cute I thought they were." She pressed a soft kiss to the one on Mina's forehead, then to the one on her nose, making Mina giggle, and then to the one just above her lip. Mina couldn't resist placing a kiss on Nayeon's lips right after. Nayeon pulled away, a soft smile illuminating her face, and Mina felt the tension start to drain away. 

Nayeon took one of Mina's hands, grazing her thumb delicately across Mina's fingers, holding her as if she was glass, something precious and delicate. "The first time that we ever held hands, I thought my heart would burst right out. I was _so_ nervous. But you just looked at me and smiled and gripped my hand a little harder." Nayeon murmured, and she brought Mina's hand up to her lips, kissing each fingertip with such tenderness that it brought tears to Mina's eyes. She knew perfectly well how boisterous and hyper Nayeon could be, but seeing this incredibly gentle, doting, caring side of her and knowing it was all for Mina...she fell in love even further.

After kissing Mina's palm, Nayeon let her hand drop and looked down, running her hand over Mina's leg lightly. "The first time we kissed, I was so on edge I thought I'd puke. And I almost missed, I dunno if you remember that. But you just laughed and told me to try again, and it was fucking magical. I think I fell in love right there." 

Nayeon looked up to meet Mina's eyes, who was so lost in the tenderness of it all that she didn't reply. Nayeon's mouth curled up briefly, and then she leaned forward and kissed Mina in the softest, most loving manner she'd ever done. Mina was instantly disappointed when Nayeon drew back.

"I think we've gotten much better at that." she said quietly, trailing her fingers through a lock of Nayeon's hair.

"Definitely." Nayeon chuckled. Almost immediately, her gaze faded back into that earnest expression. She reached out again and laid her palm on Mina's chest, right against her heart. 

"The first time you told me you loved me, I almost cried. Legitimately. I was like three seconds from pulling the car over and sobbing on the steering wheel. It wasn't some big declaration, or anything elaborate. You just told me with that beautiful smile of yours, and went back to looking for a song to play." 

Mina was surprised to see the tears welling up in Nayeon's eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, baby." Mina whispered. Nayeon sniffled and wiped under her eyes quickly.

"Sorry. I'm being a dork. My point is...that was the day when I fully realized how important you are to me. It was a little bit scary, I wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable. But it was also so...freeing? So I promised myself that I'd spend as much time as I could recreating how you made me feel, trying to make you as happy as you make me, and I intend to keep doing that as long as you'll have me."

Mina was speechless. What on earth had she done to deserve Im Nayeon? Nayeon looked up at her, a trace of hesitation in her gaze. Mina grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her in, kissing her with all the love and joy and _euphoria_ that was spilling out of her chest. When she finally let go, both of them were breathing hard, but smiling. "I love you so much." Mina whispered. With just her words and a few kisses, Nayeon had caused her fears to evaporate. 

Nayeon grinned and scooted upwards to lay beside her, opening her arms so Mina could snuggle up against her. "I love you too. But I'm actually like super sleepy now, do you mind if we go to bed?" 

"Sure." Mina chuckled, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Nayeon's waist. 

"Mina?" 

"Mmm?" 

"I expect you to make me a delicious breakfast in about....six hours in return for this."

"Good _night,_ Nayeon." 


	12. baby I got a plan (run away fast as you can) (2yeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what this is. Why is Nayeon being so rude in my non Minayeon chapters lately?? Like Jeongyeon, if she won't treat you right then I will, the fuck. (Y'all know this is alternate universe because Nayeon isn't in love with herself) 
> 
> I don't know why I wrote something sad. I miss Jeongyeon and I wanted to make something in her honor, but it ended up being angst....*sigh* the day she returns I will write a lengthy 2yeon fluff chapter. Or possibly something with the No Jam Bros. Originally this was a longer concept, I had the date that 2yeon went on written out, but I felt like keeping it shorter. 
> 
> Inspired by "Runaway" by Kanye West (ft. Pusha T)
> 
> Other songs I was listening to while writing: "Blood Sweat & Tears" by BTS and "Come Undone" by Duran Duran

The last person Nayeon ever wanted to hurt was Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon, who was so good and warm and caring and _righteous._ Jeongyeon, who stayed up extra late to cook for Nayeon on nights when she had to linger at work, and would sit at the kitchen bar to listen to Nayeon complain about every little petty thing that happened to her, with sleepy red eyes and a tired smile. Jeongyeon, who grumbled and groaned whenever Nayeon attacked her with kisses, but made sure she set aside time every night for them to cuddle. Nayeon was extremely tactile, Jeongyeon was not, and yet she made adjustments, just for her. Jeongyeon, who was everything Nayeon desperately wanted and absolutely did not deserve. 

Nayeon sat in the passenger seat of Jeongyeon's car, swallowing anguish as she listened to Jeongyeon ramble on and on about how perfect the night had been, how she loved when they had dates like these, which recipe she planned on experimenting with for breakfast tomorrow. _But there won't be a tomorrow. Not with me._

"Nayeon? Hey. _Nayeon."_ Nayeon blinked, realizing the car had stopped in front of their apartment, and Jeongyeon was staring at her strangely. "Have you heard anything I've said for the past ten minutes? I know you get a little spacey after some good food, but was dinner _that_ great?" Jeongyeon chuckled. Nayeon just looked at her, at her ash grey hair, those sparkling eyes so full of vitality and enthusiasm and affection, the little imperfections and beautiful characteristics that made up the most important person in the world to her. 

"Nayeon?" Jeongyeon was looking alarmed now. She reached out and touched Nayeon's cheek, tracing her thumb across the warm skin. Even though she knew she shouldn't, Nayeon leaned into the sensation, closing her eyes momentarily. "Are you okay? Did you get sick or something? Need me to run and grab you some medicine?"

"No." Nayeon whispered, opening her eyes. She wanted to scream, wanted to tear herself apart and just stop _feeling._ But she had to do this. For Jeongyeon's sake. 

Jeongyeon frowned, mystified. She brushed Nayeon's hair away from her eyes. "Do you want some water? I don't know what the problem is, but that always helps me. Or maybe some cuddles? I've been known to solve many an issue with my impeccable cuddling skills." She smiled, trying to catch Nayeon's eyes, but Nayeon couldn't keep up this charade. She couldn't deal with it, couldn't _stand_ lying to Jeongyeon anymore. 

"Jeong..."

"Yeah?" 

Nayeon glanced up, at that sweet, utterly concerned face, and her heart fissured. Just a tiny split, but God, it fucking hurt. _Crack._

"We have to break up." 

_Crack._ Jeongyeon looked stunned, and for each second that she didn't speak, Nayeon felt as if more and more pressure was condensing her lungs, crushing, choking, _smothering-_

"Did...did I do something?" _Fuck._ Nayeon wanted to fucking sob. Of course Jeongyeon immediately assumed she did something wrong, that _she_ was at fault when it couldn't be farther from the truth. She was so pure and wonderful and _good._

"No." Nayeon whispered, tears beginning to sting at the back of her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold them at bay. Jeongyeon's lower lip trembled. _Crack._

"Is there someone else?"

"No." Nayeon rasped, the words sharp and ragged and raw. It was so ludicrous, having to reassure Jeongyeon there wasn't anybody else when her entire world spun on the point where Jeongyeon existed. Jeongyeon inhaled, and Nayeon could hear the unsteadiness in her breath.

"Do...do you not love me anymore?" _Crack._

"What? No, Jeongyeon, I've _always_ loved you. That's never been in doubt."

Jeongyeon's head snapped up, and Nayeon could see the redness around her eyes, the shimmering in her gaze, and.... _Crack._ "Is that so? Then what's going on here? Cause if you still love me-" 

"Of course I do! That's the whole fucking problem!" Nayeon shouted, her voice echoing in the car, bouncing off the glass, and Jeongyeon flinched back. "I love you more than I love _myself,_ Jeong. I love you so much I don't know what it's like to care for myself, to help myself. And it's not....it's not healthy. _I'm_ not healthy. I'm _sick."_

"Baby, don't say that." Jeongyeon's voice was desperate, and she unbuckled her seat belt to slide closer to Nayeon. Nayeon gritted her teeth, her warmth and proximity aching and soothing all at once. "You're not sick. You just need help. And I can help you! Haven't I always taken care of you?"

Nayeon couldn't fucking stand this. She clasped Jeongyeon's face in her hands, ignoring how the split along her heart grew just a little bit wider, and brushed away the tears silently making tracks down her cheeks.

"Yes, you have. That's the issue, love." Nayeon said softly. "You're like medicine for me. I've become so dependent on you that I barely know where I end and you begin. And I...I barely give anything back. This isn't a partnership. I'm a parasite."

"That's not true!" 

"Yes, it _is."_ She rested her forehead against Jeongyeon's, wondering how it was possible to simultaneously feel so much love for Jeongyeon and hatred for herself.

"I want to get better. I want to _be_ better, not just for you, but for me." It was quiet, and Nayeon was too scared to break the silence, too scared to pull away even though she knew she should, too addicted to how safe and whole she felt whenever Jeongyeon was near. _Using her as a crutch till the end. Some things never change._

She heard Jeongyeon sniff, and then felt the lightest of kisses brushed against her forehead. _Crack._

"If this is what you have to do, then I won't stand in your way." said Jeongyeon quietly, and only at the very end did the pain break into her voice. She drew away from Nayeon, and she thought she could feel the tear, the separation in her soul. There was a place for Jeongyeon's Nayeon still, but that person wasn't good for either of them. She had to leave them behind. "I'm sorry, Jeong. I....I..."

Jeongyeon shook her head, smiling sadly, but her expression still so full of love that Nayeon was truly afraid of breaking down. "You said it yourself, babe. You have to get better. And you have to do whatever you need to in order for that to happen. I'm not mad." _Of course she isn't. She could never be angry at you, or hurt you the way you hurt her. She's better than you'll_ ever _deserve._

Nayeon surged forward and kissed her, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and tasting the salt on her lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but Nayeon thought it had to be their sweetest kiss. It didn't taste like desperation, like Nayeon trying to drown herself in Jeongyeon. It was bittersweet, like hope. 

Jeongyeon drew back slowly, resting one hand lightly on Nayeon's wrist. "Do you want to sleep in the apartment tonight? I can take the couch..." she offered. _Still looking out for you. Better than you deserve till the very end._

Nayeon shook her head, sinking her teeth into her lower lip to keep from screaming. "I asked Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, and they're gonna let me crash at their place tonight." 

"Oh." Jeongyeon nodded and inhaled jaggedly, leaning her head back against the headrest. "I guess...I'll see you when I see you." 

_Crack._

Nayeon could feel the pressure overflowing behind her eyes, and she couldn't let Jeongyeon see, couldn't keep hurting her further. She rested a hand on the door handle. "Good night, then." Jeongyeon didn't look over, and Nayeon could tell from the tightness of her jaw that she was fighting back tears.

"Good night." Nayeon opened the door, and just as she was about to shut it and take a breath of relief for making it through, she heard the soft murmur. 

"Sleep well." 

_SNAP._

The dam was broken. 

Nayeon didn't even know it was possible to feel this much pain at once. 

The last person Nayeon ever wanted to hurt was Jeongyeon. And yet, that was the person she hurt the most. 

Some things never change. 


	13. get me off of this, I need confidence in myself (mochaeng)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I learned that I'm surprisingly into Mochaeng? Is that even a ship?  
> I like writing fluff any day, but for some reason this darker idea came to me, and I couldn't resist trying it out. I'm not really sure what to make of it, but I'm not mad about exploring it.  
> (Side note: y'all know that shot of Momo leaning on the table in the Fake & True video? Yeah, that was a big inspiration in this)
> 
> Inspired by "Wicked Games" and "Initiation" by The Weeknd

Smoke clouds billowed in the air, catching the light in a concurrently morbid and beautiful manner. 

The stench of desperation, of numbness, of pain and alcohol drifted through the room. She supposed, if she wanted, she could drown with the other customers. Smother her desolation in the bottom of a glass, or take one of those pills Jeongyeon had offered her at the door. But none of those methods would really work, wouldn't act as the stopgap in her heart like she needed. 

"You're awfully quiet tonight." Chaeyoung lifted her head, squinting past the deep purple and red lighting, to watch Momo. Her movements were fluid as ever, those body rolls smooth and sensual. Chaeyoung normally would be lost in the sensation, already burning through every last bill in her wallet to keep up the distraction. But she couldn't turn her mind off. _Her_ name was pulsing in Chaeyoung's brain, insistent and gnawing. 

"Sorry." Chaeyoung muttered. Momo gradually came to a stop, tilting her head as she considered Chaeyoung for a moment. Even in the hazy cloud of numbness fogging her thoughts, Chaeyoung's pulse quickened at the sight. Momo was _gorgeous-_ that long black hair slipping down her shoulders like water, her perfect tanned skin, those eyes that emanated sultriness, temptation, and intensity. The ideal distraction for her. If only Chaeyoung could focus...

"Something you want to tell me?" Momo asked, sauntering over to Chaeyoung until they were inches apart. Chaeyoung didn't know why she was holding back. Usually it was so easy to get lost here, the outside world seeming like a distant memory as it was overpowered with the stimulation of this environment. The only place she felt _anything_ anymore was here, on this loveseat, with Momo. Even if she was paying for it. 

"I'm a little preoccupied." Chaeyoung muttered, raising her glass to her lips and downing the shot in one bitter gulp. The familiar heat trickled down her throat, settled in her stomach, but it didn't help. Momo raised one eyebrow.

"Am I not doing enough for you?"

Chaeyoung looked up at her, and all she could perceive was the glory of this woman. Except for that little, _tiny_ prickle in the back of her mind that was in the form of Mina's name. 

Chaeyoung just wanted to stop thinking. Stop feeling broken, stop having Mina's face flash across her vision every time she closed her eyes. So she dug in her pocket to slide out her wallet. "I want the other experience." she said quietly.

Momo looked taken aback, and for a moment the only sound was the distant music from the main room. 

"Are you sure? I charge a pretty penny for it..." Chaeyoung reached for the bowl on the table next to her, clicked the lighter, inhaled deeply. The familiar crackling and burn in her lungs soothed her tension.

"I'm sure." She pulled out the bills, reached out to grab Momo's arm, and folded her fingers around the money. "$500. Enough for your trouble." 

Momo hesitated only a moment, and then tucked the money away, sliding onto Chaeyoung's lap in the next motion. Chaeyoung closed her eyes, setting the bowl back against her lips. _Click._ She didn't want to be stoned out of her mind. Just relaxed. She laid the lighter on the table, the corners of her mouth turning up as she rested her hands on Momo's waist. 

Momo cupped Chaeyoung's face in her hands, her gaze dark and intense and exactly what Chaeyoung wanted to be lost in. "Are you gonna tell me what you want, baby?" she whispered.

Chaeyoung stared back at her, the fog in her brain _finally_ where she needed it to be. There was no Mina. No reality. The world was nothing but recessed lights and smoke and dark corners, and the beautiful girl sitting on her lap. 

"Just...love me." Chaeyoung breathed, settling her head back against the couch. _Was that an odd request? Fuck...I can't even think straight._ Momo was quiet for a second, and then she kissed Chaeyoung's throat, steadily making her way down, leaving marks in her wake. Good. Chaeyoung wanted to feel owned, wanted to feel like she belonged to someone, _anyone._

"Take this off for me, baby." Momo murmured, sliding her hands under Chaeyoung's jacket. Chaeyoung obliged, the cool air sparking against her skin and temporarily grounding her. Her gaze fell on Momo's face again, tracing over the sensual beauty, with the angles of her cheekbones and the shadows falling across her skin becoming warped in her haze. Momo looped her hands around Chaeyoung's neck, raising a finger to turn Chaeyoung's face up towards her.

"Stop thinking."

"I-" Momo kissed her, and it effectively cut off her train of thought. Mina's face appeared in her mind's eye, but as Momo shifted against her, the vision flickered and disappeared. 

"It's just me here with you, Chaeng." Momo whispered in her ear, moving away from her mouth to kiss down her neck again. "Just focus on me, okay, baby?" Chaeyoung hummed in acknowledgment, her thoughts starting to cloud again. After a minute, she realized Momo was tracing letters against her skin. 

_Mine._

Chaeyoung inhaled sharply. This was exactly what she needed, what she craved deep down inside. Somehow, it was both fitting and ironic that Momo was the only person who realized that.

"Yours." she breathed, and Momo pulled away, lips plump and red and inviting, eyes growing darker with each second. 

"Mine." Momo whispered, and Chaeyoung kissed her, finally giving in and savoring the moment. Right now, she was fine. She was loved. She had this woman wrapped around her finger, doing anything she asked. She was fine. Really. 

At least for tonight. 


	14. the reason why I smile (chaetzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small list of things that make me soft:  
> \- Chaeyoung  
> -Tzuyu  
> -Any cuddling in fics  
> -Tzuyu being soft only for Chaeyoung
> 
> I feel guilty about having hardly any Tzuyu in my stories and I'm gonna try and rectify that in the future. I'm lowkey mad at myself cause I absolutely adore her. But here's some Chaetzu (literally any combination of the maknae line makes me soft) to start off 
> 
> Inspired by "Smile" by Avril Lavigne

Chaeyoung was fidgety. 

She was a morning person- always waking up on the right side of the bed, liked to get started early with her day, was brimming with energy from the moment she opened her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure why she was like this, but it benefited her in the long run, so she didn't question it. How unfortunate that she had to fall in love with a decidedly _not_ morning person. 

Chaeyoung leaned against the door frame of their bedroom, smiling softly at the sight of Tzuyu sleeping. Her head was tucked deeply into the pillow, cradled by her arm, and her limbs sprawled out across the mattress. It really was unfair how gorgeous she was, doing _anything-_ asleep, awake, eating, breathing, existing. However, Chaeyoung got to look at her as much as she wanted to, so she wasn't complaining. She liked how Tzuyu's face smoothed out when she was asleep, making her look even softer and younger and cuter, if that was possible. Tzuyu murmured and turned over, strands of hair falling into her face, and Chaeyoung's heart melted at the sight that was all _hers._

She wanted to be nice and let Tzuyu rest, but it was past 9 AM! There was so much they could be doing, so many kisses she was sacrificing, and besides, Chaeyoung missed her when she was asleep. _Don't be rude, Chaeyoung. If she wants to sleep, let her be._ Chaeyoung squirmed, half turning to leave, and then she honestly couldn't help herself. She made a beeline for the bed, jumping on top of Tzuyu and kissing every inch of her face that she could reach. 

"Mmph? Chaeng? What are you _doing?_ " 

"It's morning! Time to get up, babe." Chaeyoung declared brightly, grinning as Tzuyu sat up, rubbing at her eyes with a groan.

"What time is- it's only nine!"

"So?" 

"It's a _weekend,_ Chaeng." Tzuyu whined. She was honestly just too damn cute, with that rumpled hair and lidded eyes and adorable little pout. Chaeyoung couldn't resist pressing one, two, three kisses on those pretty lips.

"The sooner you woke up, the more time we could spend together." Chaeyoung pointed out. Tzuyu looked up at her, rubbing a hand over her face, and then, slowly but surely, smiled Chaeyoung's favorite smile, her dimple peeking out. Chaeyoung lived for those little smiles, because they were the ones she seemed to surprise out of Tzuyu, and therefore the ones she treasured most. 

"As long as you're going to be bothering me at an indecent time, you might as well make it worth my while. Come here." Tzuyu said, propping up against the pillows and opening her arms. Chaeyoung didn't need to be told twice, and she settled herself comfortably against Tzuyu's chest, her back pressed to Tzuyu's front, laying her head against Tzuyu's shoulder. 

"What do you have planned for us today?" Tzuyu asked, resting her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder as Chaeyoung took one of her hands, playing with her fingers.

"I wanted to meet up with Mina and Momo for dinner tonight, but I thought we could go to the zoo? I know you've been wanting to see that new sea lion exhibit." She felt the thrilled gasp leave Tzuyu's chest and giggled. It was precious how excited she got about animals.

"And we could look at the penguins too! And hopefully the tigers, and the monkeys, and-"

Chaeyoung laughed harder, resting a hand on the side of Tzuyu's neck to turn her face towards her. "Relax, babe. We can see all of them as many times as you want. We've got all day." Tzuyu beamed- she should've been used to it by now, but her beauty still took Chaeyoung's breath away- and kissed the tip of Chaeyoung's nose.

"But first, I want to stay here for a while. I need my Tzuyu time." Chaeyoung mumbled, closing her eyes and leaning back again.

"Okay, but if we're late for the sea lions, I'm gonna be mad at you." 

"If that happens, I'll make it up to you. Promise." Tzuyu hummed in satisfaction, and for a while, they sat curled up together, Tzuyu occasionally nuzzling into Chaeyoung's neck and making her smile, content and warm and loving. Eventually, Chaeyoung got restless. She wriggled out of a puzzled Tzuyu's arms and turned to face her.

"You want some breakfast?"

Tzuyu nodded, yawning as she traced a lazy pattern over Chaeyoung's arm, giving her a pleasant shiver.

"I expect something pretty fancy in return for waking me up. I was having a great dream."

Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Tzuyu glanced up at her and looked away, a blush beginning to spread over her cheeks. "Aw, was it about me?" 

"...yes." Tzuyu muttered. Chaeyoung's heart warmed, and she slipped a hand under Tzuyu's chin to press their lips together.

"I'll make whatever you want, babe. How about you get cleaned up while I cook?"

"Okay." Tzuyu agreed, sliding out of bed and stretching. Chaeyoung enjoyed the view for a moment before hopping off of the bed herself and heading for the door. 

"Tzuyu?" 

"Hmm?"

"Whatever we were doing in that dream must've been pretty raunchy, considering how you reacted. Was I good?"

A pillow sailed over Chaeyoung's head, missing her by inches as she cracked up. "Go make me my food, Chaeng."

"Yes, ma'am."


	15. I know what you're ready to be (but it isn't with me) (2yeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon, stop hurting Jeongyeon in my stories challenge 
> 
> I actually came up with the idea for this a while ago, but originally it was supposed to be Michaeng. For some reason, I couldn't visualize it with them, and then I thought of it with 2yeon, and it just came to me. Draw your own conclusions.
> 
> I might take a break from this collection to work on a Twice AU in The Last of Us world (I discovered the series over the summer, and Ellie/Dina own my heart) that I wrote like a month ago. Might upload it tomorrow, might continue with this, who knows? 
> 
> Inspired by "Les" by Childish Gambino (the title is from Not Going Back, also by Childish Gambino)

"Jeong. Hey. _Jeong._ Okay, okay, stop for a second." 

Jeongyeon drew away slowly as Nayeon laughed. It was pretty difficult to make out anything in the darkness of the closet, but they'd done this enough times at enough parties for her to be able to picture what was before her. Nayeon, chest heaving, her shirt held together by a button, neck red and flushed from what Jeongyeon had just been doing, a teasing smirk on those beautiful lips. Utterly gorgeous, completely unattainable. 

"What?" Jeongyeon whispered, listening for an indication that someone was going to catch them. But it was silent outside the door, almost eerily so considering how wild Sana's parties could get. Nayeon's hands slid up Jeongyeon's sides to rest around her neck, leaving that tingling sensation in her wake. "I just needed you to slow down for a minute. That mouth of yours is a little _too_ talented." 

Jeongyeon shifted uneasily, starting to feel that oh so familiar uncertainty as soon as they weren't kissing. Whenever Nayeon winked at her and slipped off in public as an indication she wanted one of their little trysts, it filled Jeongyeon with excitement, like she was wanted and it was _her_ specifically that Nayeon needed. Feeling Nayeon grab onto her clothes, hook a leg around her waist, hearing those absolutely sinful groans as she pressed her face into Jeongyeon's shoulder, she could almost convince herself that it was real. 

"Hey." Nayeon lifted her chin with a finger. "You still with me? We don't have a lot of time left, you know. And there's some parts of me that deserve a lot more of your attention." Jeongyeon could hear the smile in her voice, and normally she would take full advantage of this opportunity. But tonight...

"Nayeon, can I ask you something?" 

"Do I have to stop doing this to answer?" Nayeon murmured, beginning to kiss a heated line down Jeongyeon's throat. Jeongyeon's hands clenched around Nayeon's waist, starting to feel weak. _Don't lose focus. Ask her._

"Nayeon," Jeongyeon began again, but gasped as Nayeon sucked softly on her pulse point, sliding her hands just under the hem of Jeongyeon's shirt.

"What, baby?" Jeongyeon's fingers tightened considerably, and she could hear the low, dark chuckle that it drew out of Nayeon. 

_Just ask her. Say it._

"I-"

 _Bang._ Nayeon sprang away from Jeongyeon as if she'd been burned, pushing her into the wall. The footsteps outside were much closer than usual, and someone had juddered the door. Jeongyeon pressed herself against the wall, heart thumping in both fear and anticipation. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to be discovered as Im Nayeon's dirty little secret, but at the same time, maybe being confronted with it, outside of the two of them, would bring things into perspective. 

Nayeon was hardly breathing. Jeongyeon could feel the tension emanating from her as Jihyo and Momo discussed something heatedly just inches away. Their words were muffled against the blood rushing through her ears. She wanted to reach out in the dark, slip her fingers into Nayeon's to reassure her, but Nayeon wouldn't like that kind of touch from Jeongyeon. She never did. 

Finally, after what seemed like an endless amount of time, Jihyo and Momo's voices faded, their footsteps leading away from the door. Nayeon exhaled harshly.

"That was close."

"Yeah." Jeongyeon mumbled, strange disappointment flooding through her. Nayeon reached out and pulled Jeongyeon back against her.

"Can you imagine if they caught us? What a fucking mess that would be." she giggled, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Jeongyeon's lips. 

_I kinda wanted them to..._ "Yeah, definitely."

"Are you okay, Jeong? You've seemed distracted for a while." _Damn._ She must really be off. Nayeon rarely said anything that wasn't dripping with innuendo, or specifically phrased to rile her up.

"Uh, I'm okay, just...just wish I could see you." Jeongyeon said quietly. _Shit. Why the fuck did I say that?_

Nayeon gradually pulled back, the coolness between them stifling and awkward and terrible. Just as Jeongyeon was about to stutter out an apology, Nayeon chuckled and kissed Jeongyeon's cheek. "Aren't you cute. That's why you're my favorite." 

Warmth spread through Jeongyeon's chest, and she surged forward, pinning Nayeon against the wall, who let out a surprised "Oh!". She finally granted Nayeon what she wanted, returning to her throat with blazing, intense kisses as she popped open the final button on her shirt, pulling it from her shoulders. Nayeon _growled_ in approval. "Jeong, I've fucking missed you, I've been so lonely..." 

_These could be anyone's lips._

_Shut up,_ Jeongyeon thought savagely, trying to get lost in the soft noises Nayeon was making, her fingers tangled in Jeongyeon's hair, the way there was absolutely no space between their bodies. But her brain wouldn't just let it happen. 

_She doesn't feel about you how you do about her._

_You know falling in love with Nayeon is a bad idea._

_You're going to get your heart broken._

"Baby?" Jeongyeon realized she'd stopped what she was doing, and Nayeon was confused. Not because she cared how Jeongyeon felt, or was concerned for her personally, but because she needed some release and she was afraid Jeongyeon wasn't going to give it to her. Jeongyeon could feel it in the impatience of her breathing, the scrabbling of her fingers on Jeongyeon's back, the rising heat exuding from her. Jeongyeon had learned over the last few weeks to read Nayeon's body language better than her own. And this...this was the only part of her Jeongyeon would ever be able to claim. 

"Yeah, sorry." Jeongyeon kissed her, slipping her thigh between Nayeon's and drinking in the soft, appreciative groan in her ear. Maybe this was all she'd ever get from Nayeon, and she was fine with that. Those tiny little feelings of hers weren't important here. Besides, in these moments, in the shelter of the dark, Nayeon belonged to her. This was all she needed. 

Honestly. 


	16. like there's nobody listening (minayeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely live for the moments when I'm just listening to a song and all of a sudden, a particular lyric or certain production element makes the pieces click together in my mind, and I have a concept lurking in my thoughts. Odd that it happened today with a band I stopped actively listening to like 4 years ago, but oh well
> 
> Also, Nayeon noticing Mina's little habits when she gets anxious and stopping her from being self destructive....I cannot believe I wrote that, why am so I soft for them, someone help me tbh  
> (Side note: The song Mina sings to Nayeon is Afire Love by Ed Sheeran. At this point he sponsors Minayeon in my fics) 
> 
> Inspired by "Nobody's Watching" by Hollywood Undead

It was always quiet in their house these days. 

Nayeon would be the first to admit that she wasn't the calmest or most chill person. She liked when things were _happening,_ whether they were chaotic or fun or disastrous. It was one of the few subjects she and Mina actively disagreed on, although their arguments usually ended with Nayeon kissing Mina's temple and saying, "Agree to disagree."

However, there was one sound that Nayeon would stop everything she was doing for, and that was Mina's singing. Her voice wasn't particularly powerful, but the sweetness of it, the way it soothed Nayeon like the touch of cool water, the delicacy and angelic quality of it...Nayeon never wanted to hear anything else. 

But Mina had lost her confidence some time ago, and she wouldn't tell Nayeon why. Her little artist was devoid of courage, and it hurt Nayeon more than she wanted to admit. She didn't want to make Mina feel guilty, or pressured. She loved Mina no matter what, and always would. It was just that...in the morning, she missed waking up to the soft melodies Mina would perform.

....

"Baby."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" 

Mina folded the corner of the page she was reading and set her book aside, giving Nayeon her full attention. "Yes, of course. What is it?" Nayeon hesitated for a moment, holding Mina's hand and playing with her fingers to avoid her eyes. She didn't want to bother her, but Nayeon's curiosity was becoming overwhelming. Mina grew concerned at her silence.

"Nayeon? What-" 

"Why don't you sing anymore?" 

Nayeon immediately felt the tension, the withdrawal, and almost regretted it. Making Mina uncomfortable always made her feel physically pained. But she had to at least try and find out. 

Nayeon glanced up at Mina, who was staring down at the mattress, twisting a thread around her finger until the circulation began to cut off. Nayeon gently took her hand and broke the thread off. "Sweetheart, don't do that. I didn't mean to make you anxious, I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this, now or ever."

Mina took a deep breath. "No...I want to be open with you. You're the one it matters the most for me to be open with. It's just...hard to talk about." Nayeon didn't say anything, but rested her head on her arms, looking up at Mina with tender, patient eyes. 

Mina shifted restlessly, and then took another deep breath. "Singing is really important to me. I love doing it. I love getting into a song, because I love music and it makes me happy to be lost in it. But my voice is something I'm....self-conscious about. My confidence has gotten pretty bad in the last year."

She was nervously drumming her fingers on her leg as she spoke, and unconsciously began to scratch at the skin. Nayeon reached over, gripped her hand tightly, kissed her knuckles, and twined their fingers together, silently waiting for Mina to continue. 

"It's like a writer not wanting to share their work because they're so scared of criticism. It brings me so much joy to sing, to be caught up in music, but I've felt so anxious about my voice that I just couldn't do it anymore. Not even around you. I'm sorry." Mina tried to bury her face in her hands, but Nayeon was having none of it. Letting go of Mina's hand, she pulled herself up next to Mina, wrapping her arms around the other girl and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

"Don't be sorry. I get it it, this is significant for you. Something that personal and special shouldn't have to be shared if you don't want it to be, and I'd never ask you to do anything you aren't comfortable with." Mina turned her face into Nayeon's neck, placing a small kiss to the soft, warm skin there and sending a small shock of pleasure through Nayeon.

"Even if it makes you happy? I know you used to like to listen to me." Mina whispered, a slight tremble in her voice. Nayeon took Mina's face in her hands, running her thumbs lightly over her cheeks and wishing fiercely that she could take away every last bit of insecurity she had. 

"It's not about me. This is about you, and how it makes _you_ feel. Yes, I love your voice, but I love you regardless of any of that. Your happiness and comfort is my priority. If I never got to hear you sing again, and it was because you were happier that way, I would be absolutely fine with it. I just want my girl to be okay." 

Mina stared up at her, shock pooling in those gorgeous dark eyes, and to Nayeon's surprise, tears began to build up as well. "I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry!" Nayeon said hastily, but Mina merely shook her head and pressed her face into Nayeon's shirt.

"I love you so much." The words were muffled, but Nayeon still felt as lightheaded as she had the first time Mina said them. 

She kissed the top of Mina's head again, then her knuckles, and began running her hand through Mina's hair. "I love you too, baby." Nayeon could feel Mina's breathing slowing, getting closer to sleep, and she was about to call it a night when she heard the soft murmur. 

"Nayeon?"

"Yeah?" 

"I...I want to try something. Will you help me with it?"

"Absolutely. What do you need?"

"Turn off the light, please." Nayeon blinked, a little confused, but Mina's wish was her command. She reached over with her free hand and switched the lamp off. For a long moment, it was silent aside from their breathing. Nayeon's forehead was wrinkled with bewilderment. Was Mina just going to bed? 

And then...softly, unsurely, but it was there. 

_Darling, hold me in your arms the way you did last night, and we'll lie inside for a little while here, oh_

_I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up, and we're wrapped in light, in life, in love_

Nayeon was absolutely still, her body locked in a state of disbelief as Mina sang under her breath. There was a slight tremor that Nayeon could feel in the breaths against her throat, but she was _singing._

_Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut, for they're designed to be together_

Nayeon hadn't realized just how much she'd truly missed hearing Mina's voice. She'd meant what she'd said about it not being important, but God...when Mina sang, even this quietly, Nayeon thought she had an idea of what heaven was like.

_With your body next to mine, our hearts will beat as one, and we're set alight, we're afire love..._

It took a moment for Nayeon to realize Mina had stopped, and she could feel tears building in the back of her throat. "I know that wasn't much, but I felt a little safer in the dark." Mina said quietly. "I liked it. I hope you-" 

Nayeon grabbed her shirt and pulled Mina in for a long, deep kiss, trying to put every bit of love and adoration she felt into it. When they broke apart, Nayeon pressed kisses all over Mina's cheeks until she was giggling and squirming. "I _loved_ it. I love _you._ You are so talented and beautiful and-" 

"Okay, okay," Mina laughed, pecking Nayeon's cheek and settling down on her chest again. "I'm really happy you liked it, even like this. I think this might be the way to build up my confidence again." Nayeon kissed her forehead.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, love." 

For the rest of that week, Mina sang Nayeon to sleep. She gradually went from just choruses, to choruses and a verse, to choruses, a verse, and bridge, and finally entire songs again. Nayeon basked in every moment of it, never feeling quite so soothed or so in love. 

Her little artist was returning. 


	17. do what you want tonight (it's alright) (minayeon) (m)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell for writing this, soooo see you all there I guess 
> 
> We all know Nayeon's a top, but tbh I think Mina is a switch, and that was a fun part of writing this, sparking off of that dynamic. As long as I'm accepting my sinful nature, I may explore more of this in the future.  
> (Side note: why is Momo a bottom in 90% of every fic out there? Y'all really think she can't top? Give her some credit) 
> 
> (Other side note: listen to the songs while reading at your own risk. I read a fic about 2yeon banging while Deftones was playing, and now I can't listen to that band without that mental image lol) 
> 
> Inspired by "Take Shelter" by Years & Years 
> 
> Other songs I was listening to while writing: "Sanctify" by Years & Years, "Vixen" by Miguel, and "Shot Clock" by Ella Mai

"Mina! I missed you so much, babe!" 

Mina had to smile when Nayeon threw herself into her arms as soon as she walked through the door. She swayed in place a little, arms wound tightly around Nayeon's waist, as she buried her face in Mina's neck. It went on a tad longer than usual, and Nayeon's brow was furrowed in concern when she pulled away. 

"Are you okay? You look so tense." She ran her thumb gently over Mina's bottom lip, and Mina sighed. 

"Work was brutal. I know I'm one of the supervisors, and that means I have a lot of responsibility, but sometimes I wish I didn't have to be in control all the time." Nayeon gazed at her thoughtfully, hands looped around Mina's neck and playing with some loose strands of hair. 

"What?" Mina asked, starting to feel self-conscious. 

"I think I have an idea of how to make you feel a little more relaxed." Nayeon murmured, and leaned forward to peck Mina on the lips. "How about you go change into something comfortable and wait on the bed for me?"

Mina blinked, a little confused, but shrugged. "Alright."

Nayeon beamed and kissed her cheek before bounding away into the hall. Mina watched her go, chuckling under her breath, before making her way to their room and slipping off her power suit in exchange for a sweater and sleep shorts. She settled down onto the mattress, resting against the pillows, and laced her hands together on her stomach to wait. What was Nayeon up to? She'd honestly been looking forward to coming home and curling up with Nayeon, maybe watching a movie, eating some good food. And now she was off doing...whatever. Mina shifted, irritation starting to prick under her skin. Was some comfort really so much to ask for?

Nayeon walked in the room, and Mina's annoyance evaporated. 

She'd changed into her own sleep shorts, and that red flannel that Mina thought she looked absolutely _fantastic_ in, accentuating her body in all the right places. Mina swallowed, already feeling heat start to clench deep down in her gut.

"You...look great." Nayeon didn't say anything, just stood and watched her until Mina was feeling equally parts confused and heated.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked. 

Finally, Nayeon moved, leisurely crawling onto the bed and pausing in front of Mina. She looked so...predatory. The way her gaze traveled down Mina's body, slow and sensual, Mina felt almost... _dirty._ Nothing had even happened yet. 

"Do you trust me?" Nayeon's voice was unusually soft, with a tinge of anxiety. Mina tilted her head, puzzled.

"Of course I do."

Nayeon reached out, running her thumb very lightly across Mina's cheekbone. 

"If anything happens that you aren't comfortable with, tell me, okay?" Nayeon said quietly. 

"Uh, yeah." Nayeon gave her a stern look, and Mina nodded firmly, although she still had no idea what was going on. "Yes, I will. Promise." 

Nayeon smiled briefly, making Mina's heart skip a beat per usual, and then slid onto Mina's lap without preamble, straddling her hips with ease. Mina blinked, surprised at the suddenness but not protesting. Before she could ask Nayeon anything else, she had taken Mina's face in her hands and kissed her slowly. Just the way Mina liked best. Nayeon was a phenomenal kisser, using just the right amount of pressure. Mina hummed softly in approval when Nayeon tugged lightly on her bottom lip with her teeth. But as soon as she lifted her hands to pull Nayeon closer, Nayeon pushed them away. Mina drew back, utterly bewildered.

"I don't think so. You don't get to touch until I say so. Is that clear?" Nayeon asked, a huskiness in her tone that Mina wasn't used to. 

"I-"

"I said-" and Nayeon followed this with a slow, but purposeful rock of her hips that made Mina groan. "Is that _clear?_ " 

Mina's eyes widened. She knew what was going on. Nayeon was in charge tonight. And it was almost embarrassing how turned on that realization made her. 

"Yes." Mina murmured, her hands clenching and unclenching unconsciously. Nayeon was unbelievably attractive, soft, warm, toned....how was she supposed to keep her hands to herself? 

"Good girl." Nayeon kissed her again, but this time running her tongue across Mina's bottom lip. Letting out a tiny whimper, Mina opened her mouth wider, and goddamn, was she already becoming lost in the sensations- Nayeon alternating between sucking on her lower lip, biting on it lightly, rolling her tongue across hers, and her hands were tangled in Mina's hair, but Mina couldn't touch her and she needed some relief from this _heat-_

"Nayeon." she gasped as Nayeon began trailing open mouthed kisses down her throat. "Nayeon, _please_ can I touch you?" Nayeon hummed against her throat, lightly scratching her nails across the back of Mina's neck. 

"Hmm...no."

To her surprise, Mina could feel an ache building in her gut, between her legs. She wasn't even aware she was into this kind of thing, but apparently Nayeon did. But _God,_ it was painful. Nayeon drew back, looking satisfied at all the bruises forming on Mina's skin. She pulled at the hem of Mina's sweater. "Take this off." 

Mina couldn't fling the shirt off fast enough, remembering just in time to keep her hands down. Even though Nayeon looked _so_ sexy, with plump lips and a light flush to her skin, and...wow. Nayeon looked down at her tank top and smirked. "You look a little eager there, baby." she murmured. 

Mina glanced down to see the two hard buds peeking out of her shirt, and squirmed. "Well, I need attention and you're not letting me touch you." she complained. Nayeon raised an eyebrow and rocked her hips again. Mina squeezed her eyes shut, moaning softly, feeling a little too embarrassed to be any louder. 

"Uh-uh, sweetheart. You let me hear how good I make you feel." Nayeon whispered, reaching out to brush her thumb across Mina's still clothed nipple while slowly rocking back and forth, and Mina just couldn't help the whine she let out. 

"Mmm, that's it. Keep making those _beautiful_ sounds for me, baby." Nayeon lifted Mina's tank top until her chest was exposed, and ran her thumb over one of the rapidly hardening peaks, kissing Mina again to swallow her moan. This was driving Mina crazy, too heated and overstimulated and _fuck,_ she just wanted to touch Nayeon. But she didn't have the power here, a fact that was undeniably getting her wetter by the minute. 

" _Nayeon,"_ she whined when Nayeon dipped her head to take one of the red, stiff buds in her mouth. "Nayeon, I've been good, _please-"_

"Hmm. You're right. My pretty baby deserves a bit of a reward." Nayeon murmured softly against her skin, and Mina's eyes widened at the pool of heat that settled in her stomach. Who knew Mina had a praise kink? Not Mina. 

"Yes, please, can I touch you?" Mina begged, thrusting her hips up in desperate search of some release. _Anything._ Nayeon pulled back again, and a slow smirk spread across her face. 

"I haven't really touched you yet, and you're already this wet?" She reached down, sliding her hand under the waistband of Mina's shorts, lightly running her fingers up the thin, soaked cotton. Mina let out a high pitched whine she wasn't even aware she was capable of, and rocked up against Nayeon's hand. "Yes...all for you." 

Nayeon's eyes grew darker at that, and she removed her hand slowly. It was a... _carnal_ look. Mina groaned, resting her head on Nayeon's shoulder.

"All for me? Say that again." Nayeon whispered, starting to grind down onto Mina's thigh. Mina was really having trouble focusing now, but she knew Nayeon wouldn't give her what she wanted until she did as asked. 

"I-It's all for you." 

"What is?" Nayeon breathed, hips beginning to find a rhythm. Mina's fingers were losing feeling from how hard she was gripping the sheets.

"Everything..."

"I want details, sweetheart." Nayeon whispered in her ear, her breath starting to quicken as she ground down harder. Her hand came up to lift Mina's chin towards her, pressing their lips together. It was hot and messy and more of a clash of tongues than anything, but Mina couldn't hold back another whimper at the contact. 

"M-my body...my heart, my everything- _fuck,_ Nayeon," she moaned as she felt the growing dampness on her thigh. Mina flexed her muscle instinctively, just for any kind of release, and the whine Nayeon let out was reward enough in itself. 

"That's right. All mine." Nayeon panted, and Mina could tell she was close from the whimpers and gasps falling from her lips. 

_"Yours,"_ Mina whined as Nayeon buried her face in her neck. 

"You've been so, so good, sweetheart. Go ahead and touch me." Mina almost sobbed with relief as she ran her hands up Nayeon's sides, one arm wrapping around her back and the other slipping under that damned flannel to brush across a nipple. She knew how sensitive Nayeon was, and judging from the choked gasp Nayeon let out, it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. 

So she pulled Nayeon in for another kiss, slipping her tongue back into Nayeon's mouth and swallowing every last whimper, every heated groan. "Baby," Nayeon whined. "I'm _close."_

Mina leaned up into her ear, whispering harshly. "Then come for me, love."

Nayeon moaned as she obeyed, her back arching and her face pressed deeply into Mina's neck, hands clenched tightly around the sheet. Despite her own arousal, Mina couldn't help but to watch in awe as Nayeon came undone around her. And she hadn't even done anything, not really. 

For some reason, that filled her with equal parts pride and love. 

Mina rubbed Nayeon's back soothingly as she caught her breath. "Good?" Mina asked when Nayeon sat up. God, she was so beautiful like this. Feverish skin, tousled hair, dreamy expression. Nayeon gradually smiled and kissed her, just a quick press of her lips.

"Good. But how do you feel?" 

Mina shifted, still turned on to the point of discomfort but also, oddly...peaceful? Nayeon had soothed the tension in her without Mina even noticing. What a woman. 

"Better. But I'll feel even better when you hurry up and take care of me." Mina muttered. Nayeon's smile turned wicked, and she climbed off of Mina's lap.

"Let's clean up first. But don't worry, I promise the only thing you'll be able to say at the end of the night is my name." 

Yup, Mina definitely felt blessed. Not everyone got an Im Nayeon, after all. 


	18. could never be heaven without you (saida)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be fluff, but it turned into ambiguous angst. *sigh* This is in the same universe as Chapter 10. 
> 
> Inspired by "Could Never Be Heaven" by Brand New

"Dahyunnie? Hey, Dahyunnie?" 

Damn. She was out cold. Sana chuckled a little under her breath and wrapped her arm around Dahyun more tightly. Maybe she should be upset that she was missing out on quality Dahyun time, since they would only get this night together before a month apart, but she knew how hard Dahyun had been working lately. It was obvious from the shadows under her eyes as she'd tiredly smiled at Sana, the yawns she'd been stifling for the last twenty minutes, and the much more toned down demeanor when usually, she was a little spitfire. 

Sana shifted carefully, so Dahyun was laying on her lap instead of uncomfortably against her shoulder, and took a deep breath. It was quite still tonight, even though the remoteness of the hill meant that it was almost always quiet. But even the sounds of passing cars far below, or the general noises of animals in the trees around them, it was all very....suppressed. As if the world had narrowed down to just her and Dahyun, moving in time with their heartbeats. 

Dahyun made a little snuffling sound, and Sana looked down at her, her heart swelling until it felt like it was pressing against her rib cage. "I love you, Dahyun." she whispered, knowing Dahyun couldn't hear her. 

But...Sana needed to tell her. 

She didn't know how many more opportunities she would get. 

Sana had been offered a job- a real, legitimate job that didn't involve her kissing ass or scrubbing dishes or bending over backwards just for a tip. A _career._ It was a graphic design position, with a company she'd always admired but never allowed herself to dream that she could join. The pay was great, the staff seemed wonderful, and she'd finally be able to start building savings, not having to worry about living paycheck to paycheck. 

Except one thing. 

The job was located out of this region. Thousands of miles from this region, to be exact. 

A year ago, she wouldn't have hesitated, Sana thought dismally. She shivered as the wind picked up. Dahyun shifted, and Sana ran her fingers absently over her scalp, gently tracing through her dark hair. A year ago, she would've whooped and hollered, because life had _finally_ cut her a break. She didn't need any of these people. There was nothing left for her here. 

But that was all before Dahyun. Before she'd learned how to be careful with herself, and how to find the humor in every little situation. Before she'd become used to cheek kisses and ridiculous dancing and the way Dahyun looked at her when she thought Sana wasn't paying attention. She knew what it was like to be in love and be loved back now, and there wasn't anything in the world she would trade that for. 

_Except this._

Sana gritted her teeth, feeling tears prick in the back of her eyes. It wasn't fucking _fair._ Sure, Dahyun's father was hellbent on keeping them apart, and Nayeon couldn't keep her damn mouth shut for anything, but they'd been making it _work._ They'd been trying so hard, and even on nights when Sana only got to see Dahyun for ten minutes on her way home from work, it was worth it to see that smile. 

But this...this was a chance for Sana to _be_ something. She could actually chase her dreams the way she had given up on for so long. This job was everything she'd been working towards for _years._ She was so goddamn close to proving everyone wrong. Her skeptical family, Dahyun's father, all those people in school who'd mocked her for wanting to be a 'stupid starving artist'. She was _so_ close. 

Sana just had to give up the most cherished thing in her life. 

Sana groaned, clenching her fist so hard that the color started to drain from her knuckles. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _right._ Why couldn't she have both? Couldn't things go right for her completely, just once? Dahyun murmured in her sleep, and her fingers were warm and comforting around Sana's. Just like always. Her best girl. Sana tucked the hair behind Dahyun's ear, brushing her thumb over her cheek. 

"Dahyunnie," Sana murmured, without really meaning to. "There's something you should know. It's gonna be difficult to say...but I owe it to you. Something truly extraordinary came up recently, and it's probably the best thing to ever happen to me. After you, of course. And...I'm so, so excited about it." She paused to clear her throat, the stupid tears building up again. 

"I think you'd be super excited for me too. You're my biggest supporter, you know that? That's part of why I adore you so much. You make me feel like I deserve to get to the places I'm always dreaming of." Sana leaned down to kiss Dahyun's head, breathing in her clean, warm scent for a moment. It calmed her, steadied her thoughts enough to allow her to continue. 

"But if I take this opportunity...I don't think there can be a you and me anymore, Dahyunnie. Not like this. The distance is too much, and I don't want to put you through that. You deserve something real and immediate." Sana trailed off, knowing exactly how Dahyun would look at her if she was awake and what she would say. 

_You do too, babe. You deserve to be happy just as much as anybody else, and certainly as happy as you make me._

Sana closed her eyes, and for a second she wasn't here, not anywhere but lost with Dahyun, the two of them falling through space and time. Forever. That's what she wanted, right? 

_Isn't it?_

"Sana?" She jumped at Dahyun turning over in her lap, rubbing at her eyes and looking adorably drowsy. "Oh shit, did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry! I just have been up so late recently working on stuff, and arguing with my dad always wears me out-" 

Sana put a finger over her lips. "It's okay, babe. I know how tired you were, I don't mind." she said quietly. Dahyun sat up, still frowning with that cute little pout of hers. Sana's heart twisted. 

"Well, I appreciate you for letting me nap on you. Even though I might've drooled." Dahyun leaned forward to kiss Sana softly, and Sana deepened it. Not sexually, but with all of the love and trust and misery and aching she felt because of this girl.

"Are you okay?" Dahyun whispered against her lips. "You want a back rub or something? Some water? You look flushed." 

_How can I let her go? This is the love of my life. I_ won't _find somebody else like her. I don't want anybody else. I don't think I ever will._

Sana inhaled deeply. She'd made her decision. For better or for worse. She took Dahyun's hand in both of hers, and when she looked up to meet Dahyun's soft, trusting eyes, the clench around her heart was painful. 

"Dahyunnie."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I've decided to wrap this collection up with this chapter. I'm really pleased with some of these stories, and I like that it got me comfortable with writing again, but writing stories specifically around songs is actually pretty taxing. I'm surprised it blew up at all, so thanks to every person who's clicked on my work!


End file.
